I'm just messed up
by paramore182
Summary: Seth imprints on a girl who'd rather keep to herself than talk to people? Can he help her open up? Or will his imprint think that he's annoying? SethXOC, maybe other pairings. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Adrian, other OCs' and this weird doll that I think talks…uh oh**

Chapter 1: Graffity

"Ms. Nielson! Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" my head snapped up as I heard my name being called

"To be honest, Mrs. Crankwell, no" I replied and everyone burst into fits of laughter

"First of all young lady, it's Mrs. Cantwell and second of all, you just bought yourself 2 weeks of detention" Mrs. Crankwell said with a smirk

The bell rang and I started picking my things up. I grabbed the piece of paper from Mrs. Crankwells' hand on the way out. Once outside, I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash bin

"Are you gonna go to detention?" my friend, Mark, asked from behind me. "What do you think Mark? Of course not!" I replied

"Good, cause the guys and I found this perfect place to do, you know what," Mark said in low voice

"Really? Cool, come pick me up at my house at around midnight, I'll bring the spray cans" I said with a smirk and continued outside

Everyone was hanging out, looking cool with their new cars, some were doing super PDA and when my eyes finally landed on my group, a smile made its' way to my mouth as I ran to where they were

"Hey Adrian, so has Mark told you about the place already?" asked Kirk

"Yeah, we meet there at midnight. Mark is going to pick me up which leaves you all to bring spray cans," I said with a huge smirk

"Let's just hope the coppers don't see us" Crissy, the only other girl said

"Yeah, remember last time? We had to run like mad out of there," Jessie said as we laughed at the memory

"Hey guys, I promised my mom I'd be home at 5 to help her shop for her new baby. So I'll be going and maybe I can steal a few spray cans when were there"

"Why do you call your sister, your moms' new baby?"

"Easy, because my only sister died years ago" I said trying to sound unhurt in the process

"See you guys later!" I said and bid my friends goodbye

The minute I finally came home, I saw David trying to help my mom out of the car. Who could blame her? She was after all 7 months pregnant already

"Don't bother helping her out David. I'm already here, let's go already!" I said and immediately got inside the back

"You heard her, sweetie, let's go" my mom said sweetly and gave him a long, lingering kiss

"God! I do not need to see this! Get a room, you two!" I said in frustration and started rubbing my temples

They both laughed at me but David stopped when I gave him a glare. We reached the mall in 15 minutes and the shopping was how could I describe it? BORING!

In addition, I managed to steal about four spray cans from a store that had a cashier who talked on the phone non-stop and did not guard the shop very well. And if you're wondering how I managed to steal that many, it's because I put it in my school bag

*o*

It's midnight and here I am waiting for Mark to show up. I was wearing a black jacket with my black tank top underneath it and my baggy camouflage jeans with white skater shoes. Yup, this was always the outfit I wore when I sneaked out to do some graffiti with the guys and err girl

I had my black backpack full of spray cans ready and all that was missing was that dumbass who could never make it on time

Ten minutes later, I finally heard the sounds of stones hitting my window

I immediately opened the window just at the same time, Mark threw another rock and said rock hit me square on the forehead

"MARK! YOU ASSHOLE!" I whisper yelled at him

"Sorry, AD" he whisper yelled back

"Whatever, just catch" I said and threw my backpack at him and he caught it

I started to climb down using the tree that had a branch sticking out just by my window

"Why are you late?" I asked him as I managed to climb down successfully

"I'll explain on the way there," he said and he sat down on his bike. I stood behind using the things that stick out on the back tire, putting on my hands on Marks' shoulders for support I signaled for him to go

We reached the said destination in 10 minutes and everyone was already there

"Jesus Christ Mark! How in the hell did you find this fucking place?" I asked as soon as we got there

"Well, I took a different route going home and I came across this huge ungraffitied wall" he explained with a smile of pride

"Really? I didn't think that there was still a wall that we haven't trashed yet" I said in amazement

"Finally, you two are here! Let's get started!" Kirk said and started skipping towards the wall like a kid who found an abandoned toy chest

Five minutes into the graffitying the wall, we were almost finished when we suddenly heard police sirens

"Stop right there! Don't you even dare try to run away!" a man with a huge moustache in a police uniform stepped outside and said

"Or what copper? You gonna shoot us?" I asked in a mocking tone

"If it's necessary, yes!" he said

I saw that one of my friends, Gabe, managed to hide behind the police car and he was now making his way towards the unknowing policeman

I smirked and seconds later, Gabe tapped the policemans' shoulders and the minute the cop turned around his eyes met the color pink

We all laughed as the cop tried to revive his sight, we took that as our cue to leave but the cop pulled his gun out and only Mark and I were left

The cop fired and when I looked to my left, Mark was there clutching his chest which was now bleeding

I caught him before he fell and I heard the cop asking for back up

"Shit Mark! You're fucking bleeding!" I said trying to sound angry but failed miserably since I was crying and stuttering

"Wow, AD, I think this is the first time I've seen you cry" Mark said and started coughing up blood

"Fuck you! We've got to get you to a hospital, NOW!" I yelled as I continued to cry

"It's alright, AD, just go, go before they catch you" Mark told me and started wiping my tears away

"I can't leave you here like this Mark! You're dying!" I said and by this point I was finally sobbing

"I'll be alright, haven't you heard the moustache cop? He's sending for backup" he joked and I laughed weakly

"I won't leave you Mark! You're my closest friend! I won't be able to live with myself if I left you here like this!" I said through my tears

"It's alright, just go because if you stay and we both get arrested, I'll hate you forever" he told me and started coughing up more blood

"Okay, I'll go but you have to promise me that you won't die! Because if you do then I'll tell your parents about how you were the one who egged their house on Halloween 2 years ago" I said

"Ouch, that's mean, AD but I promise" he said

I hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek before I ran away from the scene

I managed to run all the way home but even until to my room, my mind was on Mark. Was he okay? Did the cops get there in time?

I kept crying till I fell asleep eventually…

Hate it? Like it? Don't really give crap about it? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We all know Stephenie Meyer owns twilight but just in case, I do not own Twilight…Wait, did anyone hear the doll talk? No? Ok, I am scared**

Chapter 2: Perfect Timing

I woke up and glanced over at the clock, it was 2:00PM?

Shit! I'm late!

I hurried downstairs and saw my Mom and David talking about something serious with the television on the evening news

"Why did this have to happen?" David asked and his tone sounded as if he was frustrated about something but I'm not really sure 'Why did what have to happen?'

"I know. Do you think they're going to sue that cop?" my mom asked back, her tone however was filled with worry

"Cop?" I whispered to myself and started to go down the steps one by one

"Do you think we should tell Adrian?" David asked in a serious tone. "Tell me what?" I asked wanting to know what happened that had them so worried and stuff

Mom suddenly grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to MTV. "Nothing, sweetie, why don't you go back to sleep? I already told the principal that you wouldn't be going to school today," my mom said in a hurried tone

"What happened mom? You never talk fast like that unless it's something serious," I said frantic now and hoping that what I was thinking was not what had happened

"It's really nothing Adr --" she stopped talking when I suddenly grabbed the remote from her and flipped it to the evening news

"And now, we go back to our latest story. Teenager, Mike Hamilton, was found dead this early morning at…." That was all I needed to hear before my eyes started watering

"No, that can't be true! He…he….promised..." I said still shocked from the news

"Are you alright, Adrian?"

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! HE IS NOT DEAD! God, please don't let him be dead!" I yelled while David hugged me to keep me from going into frenzy

I sat there and continued to cry my eyes out for at least 5 minutes. I broke free of David's hold and sprinted outside. I got on my bike and pedaled towards the cliff where we usually hung out

I got off the bike and let it drop onto the earth. I walked towards the edge of the cliff and let all my anger out

"DAMN YOU MARK! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE! DAMN IT MARK! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING PROMISE?" I yelled and broke down on my knees sobbing

"You promised Mark, promised me that you wouldn't die! Out of all the promises you could've broken, why did you have to break this one?" I yelled more as tears streamed down my face

I bent down, still on my knees, and sobbed onto my left arm while pounding the ground hard with my right fist

I heard the sound of bicycles stopping and being dropped and footsteps nearing me but I did not care. I just wanted to cry right now

"AD, you alright?" a voice asked, Jessie

"Yeah, you weren't at school today, did something happen?" another voice asked, Crissy

I sat up again and managed to stop crying for a while

"It's Mark…He's Dead…" I said and started crying again. I looked up at them, Crissy had started crying while the guys didn't say anything, they just stood there, motionless.

Jessie snapped out of it and moved away from us, the others excluding Crissy did the same

"Typical guys, they don't want anyone seeing them cry" I said trying to lighten up the mood

The whole week passed and I just didn't want to go to school. All my other friends went back to school after a day or two, I was the only one who didn't. They weren't as close to Mark as I was, he was like the brother I wish I had, he always protected me and whenever I got mad at something he'd let me punch him at times

We attended his wake and I tried my best not to cry. I refused to see the body, because I might break the glass and shake him awake or something like that

*o*

"What is it?" I asked David. I knew I looked like shit, I haven't stopped crying the last week so my eyes were really red and puffy

"We think staying here is too hard on you so your mom and I decided to move" David declared

"Where are we moving to?" I asked looking down on the floor

"We're moving to Forks, we found a house on sale by La Push and you'll also have to school down by the Reservation…" My mother informed

"Okay" I said quietly and walked up to my room

'Perfect Timing' I thought before drifting off to sleep

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twihnm kll. Sorry bout that, kinda fell down the computer chair when I saw the doll blink…I do not own Twilight…**

_"What is it?" I asked David. I knew I looked like shit, I haven't stopped crying the last week so my eyes were really red and puffy_

_"We think staying here is too hard on you so your mom and I decided to move" David declared_

_"Where are we moving to?" I asked looking down on the floor_

_"We're moving to Forks, we found a house on sale by La Push and you'll also have to school down by the Reservation…" My mother informed_

_"Okay" I said quietly and walked up to my room_

_'Perfect Timing' I thought before drifting off to sleep_

Chapter 3:

We moved out 2 weeks later after Marks' death. My friends said goodbye, of course and I had the weird feeling that all of the teachers were having a party in the teachers' lounge

The moving company we hired was still finishing up and I stood by the front porch steps not really knowing what to do

"I'll be out back," I said over to David who was talking to my mother's belly

I walked around the house and looked up at the tree. "We hold a lot of memories don't we, tree?" I asked putting my hand on it and trying to smile

I climbed up and stopped by a specific area that had the words 'M+A=BF4EVA'

The handwriting was not at all that neat but at least it was readable, I fished my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of it. I ran my hand through it one last time and ran around the house again only to find that David and my mother were making their way inside the car already

"Are we going?" I asked and David nodded while trying to help my mother into the car

I opened the car door and hopped into the backseat, a few minutes after guess what? My mother finally got in the car

We started driving to wherever it was that we were moving to and 2 minutes into the drive, David puts some crappy music on, which left me to listen to my iPod instead

I pressed play and be it coincidence or not, Marks' favorite song started playing

'_What's done is done and we've crossed the line_

_You're indecision is taking over every time_

_Your pride, my anger our situation is worse than ever _

_We're taking this too far _

_We've had our run _

_With your arms wrapped tight around my neck _

_Close my eyes I sink and grasped for breath…'_

'_Mark, what are you doing up there?'_

'_What does it look like; I'm making sure you never forget me'_

'_How the hell would you be able to do that? I'll forget about you once I get married'_

'_Ouch, AD, I'm hurt'_

'_I'll make sure you hurt, physically, if you don't get down from my tree'_

'_Your tree? Don't you mean our tree?'_

'_It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything!'_

'_Yeah but I am your bff4eva!'_

'_bff4eva? Really, mark, really?'_

'_Just shut up and help me carve this thing'_

'_Fine'_

"Adrian, wake up, we're here"

"Give me ten more minutes," I mumbled shifting uncomfortably

"If you don't wake up I won't give you that new car I bought" the unholy voice said

"I'm up, where is it?" I asked getting up suddenly

"Good, you're up. Now why don't you help us?" David asked

'Did he just smirk?'

"Did you just smirk?" I asked giving him the stink eye

"Maybe"

"Ass" I mumbled and shoved him out of my way

I got out of the car and looked around

"Hey, David, care to explain to me why our house is in the middle of the forest?" I asked and turned around when I heard no reply

No one was there. 'Ass, leaving me right in the middle of an unanswered question'

-3 DAYS LATER-

(A/N: I'm not very good at describing things so please bear with me when I only use one word to describe things. Thanks!)

We finally got settled in the new house. I picked the room with the huge window showing a part of the woods since I don't know, it looked pretty cool

I left the walls unpainted and filled it up with posters of Paramore, Blink 182, Bullet for my Valentine, Avenged Sevenhold etc…

The bed was, thankfully, the one I had back home. Black and white, plain and simple, comfy and very sleep-friendly?

"ADRIAN RUTH NIELSON! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" my mother shrieked from downstairs

'Shit! Mom never called me my full name unless it was something important!'

"What happened mom? Is everything all right? Holy Shit! Did your water break?" I asked in frantically as I made my way downstairs

I was however, confused, when I heard a series of giggles and laughter?

I looked around and saw that there were these tall, buff, tanned guys all around the living room

"Mind me asking but how did you all fit in here?" I asked in disbelief

Another round of laughter was unleashed and I just shook my head as I made my way over to my sweet mother who always tells me what's going on so that I don't end up embarrassing myself (note the sarcasm here)

"So Mom, mind telling me who these guys are?" I asked eyeing each and every one of them

"Well, these people are here for our little party" my mother said

I looked at her with a look that said 'what-the-hell-a-party?-I-didn't-hear-anything-about-a-freaking-party-let-alone-the-fact-that-these-humungous-giants-were-invited'

"Oh, well make yourselves welcome as I go back up to my room and dress up in a more appropriate clothing for this party that I knew about from the very start" I said nervously and literally ran like mad towards my room

"Stupid party I didn't know about" I muttered and walked over to my closet to find something to wear because if you didn't know, I went down there wearing a fit t-shirt and a pair of mini-shorts

After a few seconds of tossing clothes around, I finally decided on the black skinny pants and my black shirt that had the sleeves ripped off and said 'Do The Bartman or else' along with a picture of Homer choking Bart. What can I say? I loved the Simpsons

I was putting on my black skater shoes when someone knocked on my door

"Come in" I said and the door opened after that, followed by footsteps coming in

I looked up and saw that it was a guy

I was in a complete utter loss for words once I looked into his deep brown eyes. For some reason, I wanted to run to him and ki – Whoa, whoa, whoa where the hell did that come from?

"Uhmm, can I help you?" I asked trying to sound normal but failed miserably as I stuttered

He didn't reply, he just gawked at me and oddly I didn't find it uncomfortable

I stood up after putting both shoes on and walked over to him

I waved my hand through his face "Yo! Anyone in there?" I said and was about to laugh before my hand was take by force. I blinked for a slight second and when I opened my eyes, there the guy stood kissing me…WAIT! KISSING ME?

I don't know what was wrong with me but for some reason it felt right and I started kissing him back

'Wow, how stupid am I? Kissing a guy back, and not to mention I don't even know his name!'

That's it for now…I think I'll do a Seth's POV tomorrow but for now, just this…I would get started on another chapter but it's already 2:30 am and my mom will kill me (literally) if I don't get sleep. Anyways, I'll be updating every day since it's summer but maybe not so much when June starts since on June 1 my first day of being a high schooler starts, oh great joy…But anyways R&R please! By the way, thanks to:

**MonkeyBuddie45 – **for being the first one to review, I literally almost fell out of my computer chair screaming when I found out I had a review. So THANKS!

**Missylovetwilight – **thanks for being the second to review. I jumped up and down on the bed out of joy..

BTW: If anyone wants their names here, please let me know and if you want you can give me certain personality types and you, yes I mean **YOU**(the one reading) can be a character I my story!

PS: I know it's not much to offer but hey, this is my first story after all….

PEACE OUT! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the doll I used to own was 'mysteriously' thrown out of my window….MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and by the way, Adrian's personality is going to change in this chapter and next ones since her 'true' side will finally come out *cue lightning***

Chapter 4: Meeting the other side of Adrian

My senses returned and I started pounding my fist onto the guys chest. He finally broke off the 'forced kiss' while I just plainly glared at him

"I'm so so-" I cut him off by igniting one of my famous yelling sentences "What the fuck was that? I don't even know who the hell you are and yet you just kiss me out of fucking nowhere? You are an asshole, mister whoever the hell you are!" I yelled and made my way to our backyard glaring at everyone who stared at me

**(A/N: I know it looks like she has multiple personalities and she swears a lot but that's the whole concept since the title is you know and…whatever, you'll get it eventually)**

I spotted David talking to some of the giants, I approached him and they suddenly stopped talking

"I need to talk to David…" I started but none of them got it "…ALONE!" I yelled and they left one by one muttering a bunch of crap

"What's wrong? You know better than to scare off people like that, let alone our neighbors!" David whisper yelled at me

"Oh shut the fuck up! Just tell me where the freaking beer is" I said in a demanding tone

"Over there, by your mother" David told me pointing over to my mother and a huge outdoor freezer (**A/N: Just don't ask, it sounds weird as it is already) **

"Thanks" I mumbled and made my way over to my mother who when she spotted me made a face as if she knew what I would ask for

"Mom, can I have a beer?" I asked her

'Yeah, mom I know I'm only 16 but everyone's drinking beer nowadays. Even I was drinking when I was 12'

"Okay, but JUST one bottle" she told me and handed me a bottle

'Right, JUST one bottle' I thought mischievously and took the bottle of beer from her. I started walking towards the kitchen

There was this guy although, I ignored him and headed straight to looking for the can opener, I finally found it and used it to open the beer. I leaned against the countertop and started drinking; the guy turned around and guess who it was?

If you guessed random guy, then you're wrong. If you guessed the guy who force-kissed me, then, oh, how I wish that was wrong

"Hey, it's you" he said looking surprised

I rolled my eyes and started muttering indecent things before heading back out to the party. It was just getting started, I mean, the music was playing and a few couples were dancing

'Ewww, they're so mushey and lovey-dovey. Like David and mom, ugh, please no flashbacks' I shuddered at the memory

I spaced out for a minute or so and was brought back to reality when a new song started playing and for some reason I felt like someone was staring at me or something

I scanned the crowd and saw THE guy along with some of the other buff, tanned guys all looking at me and…talking about me? You know that feeling when someone was looking at you and talking to someone else who was also looking at you and for some reason you just know that they were talking about you? That is exactly what I was feeling now

I glared at them from time to time but decided to let it go a few minutes later. I took another sip of my bottle and realized that it was empty

'Another empty bottle' I smirked and ran upstairs to my room. I took the black backpack from underneath my bed and grabbed a spray can. I looked at it and before I knew it, I was zoning out again

'_Hey, Mark, what are you doing to that poor wall?' I asked_

'_I'm beautifying it AD' he replied not bothering to look at me and continued doing what he was doing_

'_How do you call spray painting a wall beautifying?' I asked him. Poor Mark could be so delusional at times_

'_It's called graffiti. Want me to teach you?' he asked_

'_Sure, it looks like fun'_

_Later…_

'_Not bad AD'_

"_Not bad? I gave this my all and that's what you have to say?' I shrieked at him_

_He laughed at me while I pouted and marched away_

I let out a chuckle and I was pretty sure if someone saw me know, they'd think I was crazy. I mean who laughs and cries at the same time? (A/N: no offence to those who do, myself included)

I ignored my lil crazy moment and moved on to making graffiti on the now empty beer bottle.

I remembered selling some of these to my friends some even paying me to teach them how to make graffiti on a bottle. I just hoped there were people here that are actually like my friends back home…and some normal people too

A few minutes later I placed the finished product on my bed and headed back outside. Thankfully, Mr. Weirdo and his friends weren't there…for now that is

I spotted my mom waving at me and calling out my name. I walked towards her and asked her what was up and she just gave me one of those creepy smiles that told you she was up to something…embarrassing

"Adrian, I want you to meet someone" she said with the said creepy smile and turned the guy next to her around

"Adrian, this is Seth. Seth, this is my daughter, Adrian," my mother said and my eyes widened but I managed to stop gaping at him before my other caught me

'Seriously, mom? Of all the guys here, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FREAKING PICK HIM?' I could imagine myself yelling the very same sentence to my mother but then again she's my mom

"Okay, I know his name he knows mine. Can I go now?" I asked in a bored tone

My mom leaned towards my ear and whispered 'Adrian, please just please be nice for a change. I know Marks' death has been very tough…'

'Mom, you and I both know that this is more than just Marks' death' I whispered back and noticed that tears were falling one by one

'Stupid tears' I thought

Seth's POV (A/N: Okay, I'm really scared of the outcome)

She was having a hushed conversation with her mom and they thought I wouldn't hear it but then again…werewolf remember?

'Adrian, please just please be nice for a change. I know Marks' death has been very tough…' her mom whispered

'Mark? Who was he? Was he a lover or so – Great, now I'm jealous'

'Mom, you and I both know that this is more than just Marks' death' she whispered back and suddenly I saw that she was crying

Right then at that moment, I just wanted to hug her…tell her that everything was alright but I didn't want her to hate me anymore. Gah! Why did I have to kiss her right after imprinting? But still, I oculd tell she liked the kiss too and –

'Stop it Seth! You're supposed to be thinking of an excuse for that kiss earlier not thinking about it!'

'Okay, okay maybe I can tell her that she looked like my sister—Wait, who kissed their sister?' I shuddered at my oh-so-great idea

'I get it! I can tell her she looked like my lover who died…Wait, now that's just worse than the first one. Argh! Stupid, stupid Seth!'

I looked to where she was or should I say, where she once was

"I'm really sorry, Seth, she's been like that ever since everything…" she said looking down

"It's really alright, Mrs. Nielson. But, who's Mark?" I asked

"How did you hear that?" she asked surprised

"Uhm, I've got pretty sharp ears?" I tried explaining but I guess it came out more of a question than an explanation

"Well, Mark was her best friend…"

'Thank God! Okay, now I have to explain to the guys…'

Please Review!

BTW: have you guys heard Muse's Neutron Star Collision? Becauze I can officially declare that I am addicted to it…ANywayzzzzzzzzzzz, please REVIEW! Not to be forceful or anything and HOLY BALONEY! HOW THE HELL DID THE DOLL GET BACK IN MY ROOM? I THOUGHT IT MYSTERIOUSLY GOT THROWN OUT OF MY WINDOW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…sadly**

Chapter 5: Werewolve

I ran up to my room ignoring the pitiful looks that people gave me. 'To hell with them' I thought as I shut my bedroom door and locked it

I plopped down on the bed and started crying

"Stupid mom setting me up on meet 'n' greets. Stupid Seth force-kissing me. Stupid me for falling in love with him at first sight"

Okay, that just slipped out of nowhere. I reread what I had just said and yep, I said that. I shook my head at the really weird statement, I mean seriously me? Adrian, tough-ass chick falling in love with some guy who kisses me out of nowhere? Im-fucking-possible

I wiped the rest of my tears away and decided to stay in the room, for now…

Seth's POV

'Darn it, the guys didn't tell me anything about having the pull so strong it makes you kiss your imprint right after you imprinted on her' I thought as I looked all over for Adrian

'Where did she go? Did something happen to her? Is she alright?'

Geez, all this worrying is making my head want to explode. My tiny brain can only take so much

Okay, calm down Seth, just leave her alone..for now

Adrian's POV

'Okay, staying in my room is more boring than I thought. Maybe I should go back down, wait why did I go up again? Oh, right, because of that Seth dude

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth in shock

"Holy shit! I'm acting like one of those overreactive bitches! I shouldn't be fussing about one kiss, I mean, I've pretended to be my guy friends girlfriend to help them make other girls jealous and yet I choose to react now? What the hell is wrong with me?" I told…myself. Okay, now I'm talking to myself? Wait, when WAS the last time I talked to myself?

I sat there in thought for about 8 minutes and finally found out that the last time I talked to myself was March 16, 2009 (A/N: Wow, she actually remembered the date)

I stood up from my bed and proceeded to the backyard. I mean, who cares if that bastard kissed her, she wasn't going to let some guy ruin this night for her

I started having fun and actually met a pretty cool chick named Leah. She told me all about how a guy named Sam dumped her for her cousin, Emily and to be honest, that wasn't cool. But, honestly, what is it with girls and guys? A guy dumps you and you feel like your whole world crashes down on you? What is up with that?

"Hey, at least he didn't hook up with your mom or you'd have to call him dad" I joked and he laughed along with me

"Hell, and now they're married and he's my cousin. That's pretty messed up don't you think?"

"Trust me, dude, spend a day with me and next to me, that situation will seem normal to you" I told her

"Why?" she gave me a confused look

"You'll see" I said with a smirk

"By the way, you mentioned you had a brother? What is it like?" I asked curiously, I wanted to know what to expect from the little thing that's going to pop out of my mom in less than 2 months

"It's absolutely annoying! He does nothing BUT eat and he always want to hang around Sam. But he is pretty funny, sometimes a bit protective but he's easily distracted. You know, you two might make a pretty messed up couple. I wonder…" and with that she trailed off

"Hey, what's his name?" I asked suddenly

"Oh, his name's Seth" she said with a smile

'Fuck fuckiddy fuck fuck fuck' I thought

"Hey, Leah, if your brother just up and kissed a girl out of nowhere. Would you beat him up?" I asked with a smirk

"I think so, why?"

"Because he did that to me" I said bluntly, replaying the whole scene in my head…yet again. Damn

"He WHAT?" she asked furious and took of yelling his name

'This might be fun….MWAHAHAHAHA' I thought mischievously

I snuck off following Leah and hiding in the crowd. She and Seth had a hushed conversation and started walking again with Leah dragging him by his ear

'Kind of reminds me of a teacher…'

I followed them into…the woods? What the hell? Was she going to kill him?

'THAT IS SO…sweet, no one's ever killed a guy for me'

I watched, hiding myself up a tree but close enough to see and hear them but not get caught

"Why'd you drag me all the way out here Leah?" Seth asked annoyed

"Why? Do you have better things to do? Like I don't know maybe kiss a girl out of nowhere?"

"What – How'd you know that?"

"So it's true, huh?"

"Look Leah, let me explain"

"NO, we settle this now!" Leah said and started…removing her clothes?

"You don't want to do that Leah" Seth said

"Oh, I do, Seth. Trust me" Leah said still…removing her clothes

"Fine, but if Sam gets mad. Don't blame me" Seth shrugged and started…removing his clothes too

'Wow, this is weird. Brother and Sister removing their clothes in a fight. What the hell?'

I kept looking and then I noticed that Seth and Leah were completely naked…in the woods…

I scanned Seth up and down and man did the boy, have pure hotness or what?

'Crap! Stop thinking about tha- Okay, whoa –just- whoa!' I thought when my eyes landed on a very specific part between his thighs

'I mean I know what it looks like (blame health class for that and the whole banana 'n condom shit) but just, whoa! I never expected it to be that weird-looking and…hairy'

I gagged a bit at my obviously perverted behavior and that's when I saw probably the most coolest thing I have ever seen in my whole life!

I heard a ripping noise and saw that Seth and Leah turned into…WEREWOLVES!

'HOLY SHIT! THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL!' my thoughts yelled

The next thing Wolf Leah, seemed to make something between a growl err sigh thing. And then Wolf Seth nodded

They, I think, phased back to human form and then started to put their clothes on. Thank god!

'Time for my, oh-I-Just-happened-to-pass-by-coincidentally-after-you-phased-back-into-human-form entrance'

I walked nearer to them just as Seth was zipping his zipper

"Sup, Leah! Guy" I greeted and said Guy with dullness while looking Seth up and down

"Holy crap! Why are you here, Adrian?" Leah asked in a shocked voice

"Just happened to take a walk in the woods and saw you two…talking and stuff" I said saying the last word with emphasis

"Really? How coincidental" Leah said letting out a nervous laugh

I suddenly had a very great idea from the mind of moi and put it into action… This will be fun, MWAHAHAHA!

"Hey, you guys, you seen any Werewolves around this area before? You know, like REALLY big werewolves?" I asked and laughed in my head as they stiffened whenever I said 'Werewolves'

'Ha! This so priceless! Hahahaha!'

"No, what made you ask?" Seth said

"No reason in particular. You see, I happened to see two certain wolves on the way here" I said and they both stiffened again

"You see one had SANDY fur" I said putting emphasis on sandy and looking at Seth

"And the other one had light GRAY fur" I said yet again putting emphasis on gray and looking at Leah

"Then the TWO very LARGE wolves disappeared and here you TWO are" I added continuing to watch them get nervous and sweat, a LOT

"Well, I guess I should head back now" I said and started walking back but stopped and turned around only to find them watching me

"Hey! Be careful of those WOLVES alright?" I said but said wolves louder

'Hehe, it'll be fun toying with them' I thought mischievously with a smirk

'**Kay, as you can see. Adrian is showing her mischievous side here and about the whole banana 'n condom thing, I just happened to remember the scene of Molly Shannons scene of teaching it in Never Been Kissed. LOLZ. Anywayzzz, please review, it will be much appreciated and by much appreciated I mean I will write my ass off faster to update and I will also scream like a fan girl whenever I get a review. But I might not be able to write much when June starts cuz it'll be my first day as a high schooler. Oh great joy (sarcasm).. And btw feel free to suggest some ideas for future chapters, I will gladly read them and please review, please review**

*****_**Using jedi mind trick* (like in fanboys)**_

'_**You want to review on this story' 'You want to review on this story'**_

**And with that, I leave you hypnotized and wanting to review on my story. MWAH!**

**BTWBTW: I might get started on a CaiusxOC story so please tell me if you want me to post it cuz I already have chapter 1 finished…BYE, MWAH again**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Let's get this overwith, I don't own Twilight…**_but I soon will!_

_**Creepy Voice: NOT!**_

_**Me: Party Pooper…**_

Chapter 6:

'It's official, the afterglow of messing with people had now worn off and I went back to my usual crappy, always mad and 'I'll-freaking-death-glare-anything-that-freaking-moves' mood

I took a sip of my punch and scanned the crowd for anything interesting. So far these are the things I have witnessed

Two people having a PDA moment on the dance floor

A guy trying to bend an unbendable straw

And

Seth Clearwater staring at me

I don't know why but for some reason it didn't make me the least bit uncomfortable

'Maybe I should just forgive him for that thing, it's not like I haven't been kissed or anything'

Then the thought finally struck me… Seth Clearwater stole my first, real kiss

*o*o*o*o*

'Great joy, the party is finally over. And I am cleaning up the mess, alone, even greater. Thanks mom' I thought as I crushed the paper cups as hard as I could before throwing them into the garbage bag rather harshly

"Hey, need some help?" a deep, sexy voice asked me from behind

God, sexy? I am losing it

"Help yourself, dude" I said not bothering to look up and continued my whole 'crush-paper-cup-throw-harshly-into-garbage-bag' process

"Sure" he said and started to pile the chairs one by one

Minutes later,

Seth and I finished cleaning up the mess and now that hard part

"Hey, thanks for helping me clean up" I said with a half smile

"No prob and by the way about the incident earlier…" he trailed off

"Don't worry about it, wolfie, it's totally fine" I said and playfully slapped him

'Haha! Take that super cool shape-shifting dude!'

"Really, so I'm forgiven?" he asked

"There was nothing to forgive in the first place," I said and placed the garbage bag into the garbage can

"Well, good night" he said and made a look like he wanted to do something but decided against it

I gave him a 'bro' hug and when I pulled away, he had a HUGE goofy grin on his face

"By the way, Seth, I know your secret…Leah's' too, how many of you are there?" I said before turning on my heel to go back inside the house

"What secret?" he yelled after me still glued to his spot

"Shh, you'll wake my parents up" I said with a smirk and went inside my house

I got ready for bed and the last thought in my head before I drifted off to sleep was…Seth

**I know it's really short but sorry! The first day was nerve-wrecking and my mom is probably going to yell at me any minute now… Oh, she just did. In case you're wondering what she said… "(my name), go to sleep! You have school tomorrow!" In case you don't care, please just review**

_**My Pledge:**_

_**I, paramore182, solemnly swear**_

_**To work my ass off and finish chapters faster**_

_**IF I get more reviews**_

_**And if I get more reviews**_

_**I solemnly swear (again)**_

_**That I will work err write faster for my (says through gritted teeth) own sake**_

That's all…

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M ON MY KNEES BEGGING FOR REVIEWS PEOPLE! PLEASE! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! (where did that come from?)


	7. Chapter 7

(_weakly) Yay, Chapter 7 is finally up, yay, yay, ya- *__**snore***_

**Disclaimer: **(_still snoring) don't own Twilight… Now let me sleep…_

Chapter 7:

I was awakened at exactly 2:38AM to the sound of a, scratch that, dozens of wolves howling. Great so there are about a dozen werewolves in this town? That is so cool!

I walked to my window and looked outside (yeah, I sleep with my window open). The moon was full and all I could see was trees, trees and whaddaya know? More trees

I stepped out onto our roof from the window and just sat there. Who cared if I fell? Oh right, mom…

In the past two years of high school, I was never the social type with other people. I was always the silent one who only talked to her 'junkie' friends. I learned to control getting mad at people who picked on my friends and on the process; I also learned some pretty harsh comebacks

I chuckled lightly at the memory, of course, I was the only one gutful enough to commit social suicide and confront the most popular bitch in school

Then there was Mark, the brother I never had. Moreover, of course, was…his death

And, lastly, there's Seth. He was pretty nice, and I bet he already forgot the whole kiss scene. Maybe he mistook me for someone, perhaps a lover or something

Right, a lover…I don't know why but I suddenly got depressed and sad at the thought of Seth having a girlfriend and better yet that I look like her

I shook my head a few times trying to shake off the thought but somehow it stayed and a mental scene appeared in my mine

'_You think you can get rid of me just by easily shaking your head? Well think again! Seth and Adrian kissing on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N mmmffhmp!'_

'_Shut the hell up!'_

'Weird…'

I breathed out one last time and returned to my room through the open window. I laid down on my bed and let the cool air slowly sing me to sleep…

*o*o*o*

'_Good Morning, beautiful'_

'_Hey Seth, what are you doing here?'_

'_Can't a guy visit his fiancée in bed?'_

_I giggled and he leaned in to kiss me…_

*o*o*o*

"!" I yelled and got up too fast which resulted to me, literally, falling out of the bed and falling on my butt

"Ouch! My butt!" I complained as soon as the pain had set in on my rear part

I got up, _ever_, so slowly and let the pain disappear for a few seconds before heading downstairs

"Morning mom, how's the little brat doing in there?" I greeted as I saw my mother in the kitchen

"Don't call your future brother a little brat, Adrian," she scolded me. I rolled my eyes and opened the refrigerator, grabbed a can of Root Beer and started drinking it

"What's he gonna do? Fill me with hugs and kisse – Wait! That is scary!"

My mother laughed at me and started cooking breakfast. I rolled my eyes at her and headed outside through our back door

I stretched my arms upwards and let out a huge yawn. I spaced out for a few minutes remembering the dream and instantly got confused

'Fiancée? I was Seth's Fiancée in my dream. But—that's- …just weird'

"Wow, looking at you making different faces sure feels like watching a movie" a deep, se—

'Don't you dare say sexy!'

Okay fine, a deep voice said from out of nowhere, which was then followed by a chuckle

I snapped myself out of my trance and looked up to see an amused expression on Seth's face

"Gee, thanks?" I said unsurely

~ _Awkward Silence…..~_

'If he doesn't say anything in 5 seconds, I am shutting the back door right in front of his cute face

'CUTE? God, something's wrong with me. Maybe I should take up that shrink…'

5…

4…

321…

"Hey, do you want to go with me to the bonfire tonight?" he asked looking down and…blushing?

'(_proudly)_Haha! I made a guy blush, I am…_(confused)_ really not sure why I'm proud of that…'

"Uhm, sure, why not?" I said in a confused state

"It's alright if you don't want to I me—Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes, now tell me what time it is" I said still in my confused state

"Oh, I'll pick you up at around 6 tonight. But before I go, is something wrong?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You seem…confused?" he said with a worried look on his face

"Yes, I am confused Seth. I'll see you later" I said and went in through the back door slamming the door behind me

'Haha! (again) I scored a date with Seth! WAIT! God, I am really not myself lately. Well, guess I better get ready for this bonfire thingy'

I ran upstairs and headed to my room

'Let's see, board shorts and… my red t-shirt and a random pair of slippers'

"Now, shower" I said lazily and dragged myself inside

6

_***Ding Dong***_

'He's here. Shit, this is beginning to sound like a really stupid thing to do' I thought as I walked over slowly to the front door

I took in a mouthful of air before opening the door

"Hey, you ready?" he asked with a smile that could melt any girl right then and there

"Uhm, y- yeah I- I'm re- ready" I stuttered, blushing in embarrassment

"It's alright, I won't try anything, I promise" he told me sincerely, completely misunderstanding why I was even stuttering. But the way he said that, I've never heard a guy THAT sincere

A few seconds passed before I snapped out of my smitten state and thanked him for what he said

"So, let's go?"

"Sure" I said with a smile and followed him

Later…

'This bonfire was…how do I put it? Full of the La Push Muscle Guys (A/N: Lolz, nice nickname)' I thought as I drank from my cup

'Not to mention, that my supposed 'date', Seth had left me over 15 minutes ago'

'I mean, what's the fucking point of taking a girl to some bonfire if you're just going to disappear halfway?'

I had to admit, I was a bit angry and disappointed. Angry, because Seth ditched me 15 minutes ago and is now nowhere to be found. Disappointed, well, because I was kind of looking forward to talking to Seth, getting to know him or something like that (A/N: Awww, that is SO sweeeeet! 3)

'I mean, who wouldn't? He was a werewolf! Cooool! (A/N: I know how to ruin a cute 'awww' moment, don't I?)

"Hey, you new here?" asked a voice from somewhere

I turned around and saw a guy that looked nothing like the guys from La Push. He was pretty skinny, really pale and the weirdest thing was he had red eyes. I looked around and realized that I was about 10 feet away from the bonfire, in the dark where no one could see me

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat out rudely

"Now, my dear, where are your manners?" he asked in a menacing voice

"I have no manners, asshole" I said and walked away from him but was stopped when a hand gripped my wrists, quite tightly

"You smell delicious, my dear. Now why not tell me your name, little one. It is interesting knowing my preys name before draining them" he continued with a smirk

'Draining? Wait, if there are werewolves then he must be a…'

"…vampire" I thought out loud

"Correct, my dear one, now I won't make this hurt…much"

"Get away from me you leech!" I yelled loudly, thankful that some of the La Push Guys had heard me as I heard running footsteps heading towards me

"I will not forget this, young one, mark my words. I WILL find you" he hissed and in the next second it was as if he had disappeared into thin air

"What happened here?" someone asked

I turned to see that it was Sam Uley

"Some guy…" I trailed off looking down at my shoes, trying to force myself to find them interesting

"Seth, you shouldn't leave your imprint like that, dude" another voice said loud enough for me to hear

"Imprint?" I repeated looking up to see Seth shaking wildly

'Oh Crap' I thought

And then, a ripping noise was heard…

Okay, so basically, that is Chapter 7… YAY! My first cliffhanger(I think). Anyways, I'm sorry you guys, it's just that I just finished my first week of high school and I haven't found the time to write because the darn teachers kept giving endless homework! It's not fair! Anyways, just to remind everyone:

**If any of you want your names in this story, just give them to me when you review and I will gladly put you in. (I know it's not much but, hey, at least it's…something) Extra details will also be accepted… Bye, I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

**Random Dude: paramore182 owns Twilight!**

**Me: Yup! Wait! No I don't! LISTEN EVERYONE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_*hysterical laughter*_

**Me: Wow, cutten deep people, cutten deep**

Chapter 8

I looked up and saw that Seth had phased into his wolf form, the same one I saw at the party. Looking at him up close now, he looks WAY bigger

I sucked in a mouthful of air and breathed it out whilst slapping my hand on my forehead

'Wow! Is it really that easy to make a wolf phase?'

Everyone looked at me with a quizzical/surprised expression on their faces and it was priceless! I wanted to burst out laughing right then and there but my mind knew better

"Oh, don't act so surprised! Seth, I told you I already knew your secret!" I half yelled at them earning a few warning looks from them

"What?" one of the guys yelled, I think his name was Paul considering the many times I heard his name whenever loud yelling was heard

I saw Sam whisper something over to one of the guys. And said guy, walked away with Seth at his trail

I wanted to tell Seth to stay, even though he was a wolf but then again, I was in no position to do that

I shook my head and changed the subject, scanning the crowd, a certain person not among them

"Look, I knew Seth and Leah were werewolves from the party but since you're all hanging out, that leaves me to one question. Are you all werewolves?" I asked out of curiosity

A few uncomfortable seconds later, they all started…laughing?

'Great, here we are again with the 'everything-I-say-makes-them-laugh' thing' I rolled my eyes at the thought and shook my head

My eyes made their way towards my wrist where the leach had gripped me tightly. It was bruised and the pain started settling in. I hissed which was caused by the pain, I applied pressure onto it trying to make it stop but, nothing happened

"What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice say from beside me. Seth

He was wearing a pair of sorts that reached his knees and he was barefoot…Also, he was shirtless

For some reason, I started feeling all happy and giddy inside. Was I happy that Seth was no longer away from me? Yes… Did I think that was weird? A lot!

"I- The guy earlier gripped my wrist pr –pretty badly" I managed to choke out, slightly stuttering in the process. Why you ask?

Well, because of the fact that a really hot, shirtless, cute and did I say shirtless already, guy was standing right beside me

Seth started growling and shaking again

'What to do? What to do?'

Without thinking, I placed my hand on his arm and gripped it lightly. His expression suddenly softened and he stopped shaking. He looked at me and right in a millisecond, his expression went from anger to _loving…_

'_Goddamnit! Seriously, Adrian? Mother 'effing loving?'_

A _unusually _loud cough snapped me out of my thoughts and Seth with well, heck, I don't know what he thinks about, I'm not a mind reader, you know? (A/N: _*stuffing with laughter* LOL! Inside joke!)_

I looked away suddenly and started inspecting my fingernails. Hmm, they're very…fingernail-looking…

'Damn it! This is AWKWARD!'

"Uh, yeah, I'll go now…" I trailed off and waited for short five seconds before starting to walk away

'Yeah muscle-dudes-who-can-probably-beat-a-person-up-with-one-blow, I a girl who just got attacked by a vampire, who by the way promised to drink my blood and kill me in the process, will walk away _slowly_ and leave alone…unaccompanied…without companion…unprotected…un-with-a-person-ed…'

'Seriously, dudes, the list of words could go on and on and on and on…And…yup, no one is following me' I shook my head in disappointment and began to quicken my walking pace

_*0*0*_

Shit! I am VERY scared right now. I looked around frantically, wishing there was even ONE sign of life but nothing

And here I am, stuck in the middle of the 'effing woods, no way to get back…

_Earlier:_

'_Stupid Muscle Heads, leaving me to walk alone…unaccompanied…without co-'_

'_**Oh, shut up!'**_

'_You are aware that you're my inner voice and that I AM your SUPERIOR!'_

'_**Yes, but you've been going on about that for the past 8 minutes, 3 seconds and 34 milliseconds!'**_

'_Whoa! You're really good at math! Now, care to explain why you didn't help me on that math test and I had to cheat off that nerd beside me?'_

'_**AD, you didn't study…'**_

'_Actually come to think of it, I never did study for anything, have I?'_

'…'

'_Wait! Are you calling me dumb?'_

'_**I have never thought that out loud!'**_

'…'

'…'

'_Shut up!'_

'_**Dude, I didn't say anything'**_

'_Crap! Run!'_

'_**Dude, you control the body I control the thoughts…DUH!'**_

_*twitch*_

I started running quite startled. I just know I heard that voice again…The vampire's voice…

I looked back relived to see that no one was following me and then…

"Hah! I managed to outrun a vampire! Whoa! I must be really fa- UMPH!" My little victory statement had been cut short as I tripped and fell down face first

'Damn, I think I broke my arm or something' I thought as I tried moving my body

'Great! I have wounds all over! Ain't life just dandy?'

_*0*0*_

So apparently, that is the GREAT thing that had ended me up in this very DANDY situation!

But all through this very dandy situation, my thoughts always seem to create rescue situations wherein Seth would find me, maybe scoop me up in his arms and then kiss me passionately under the moonlight

'Okay, I have read WAY too many romance novels'

My eyes started closing, but I fought to keep them open

"No, can't…lose…consciousness…"

My vision was blurry now and from afar I could make out an outline of a man nearing me…

As if on cue, right before I lost consciousness, I felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around me…

A/N: There's Chapter 8 for YOU! Yes YOU! *_points fingers in a an accusing manner* (LOL, I got this from step brothers)_

!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM ON MY KNEES HERE PEOPLE! LITERALLY! REALLY! AND MY MOTHER JUST PASSED BY ME DOING IT AND IMMEDIATELY CALLED OUR LOCAL PRIEST BECAUSE I WAS ON MY KNEES AND YELLING THIS PHRASE AT THE COMPUTER! SERIOUSLY! I HAVE A SCHEDULED APPOINTMENT FOR AN EXORCISM TONIGHT! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL YELLING IN TEXT MODE! SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

*_slightly less crazier side of me*: BTW, you can still leave your names in the reviews section and you can become a character! YAY!_

_*cricket*_

_Nevermind….PLEASE REVIEW! NO! HERE IT GOES AGAIN!_


	9. Side Stories

Sadly, I won't be able to update tomorrow, I think… It's my grandfathers funeral tomorrow and we're going to spend the whole day there…So right now, my nose are slightly red. Thank crying for that… So, I'll leave you with these weird things that I have replayed in my head again and again to make me laugh…

#1: TRAITORS!

"I am so bored!"

"Then do something!"

*_light bulb lights up*_

_*gets up with a handful of chips in hand*_

"FOOD FIGHT!" yells and throws the chips at her friend

_*everyone stares and there are crickets in the background*_

_*Principal shows up witnessing the whole scene*_

"Shit!"

_*runs away*_

"TRAITORS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"

#2: WTF?

"Hey there!"

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm a person?"

"No, what's your name?"

"Oh, I don't have name"

"What do I call you?"

"Bye!"

"Bye?"

"Bye already, I just started talking to you!"

"Huh?"

"Fine! BYE THEN!"

_*leaves*_

"WTF?"

#3: Bribery

"How do we win?"

"I know just what to do"

the panel of judges

"HEY THERE JUDGE!" yells and slips a manila envelope towards him

"What's this?"

"What's What?"

"This!"

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"THIS MANILA ENVELOPE FULL OF CASH!"

"JUDGE! Are you trying to pay me to injure the other contestants that we'd win? I am NOT that kind of person!"

"What Are you talking about? You gave this to me!"

"Now, you're trying to blame me. Ouch!"

"No, I am not!"

"Deniaaaaaaaaaaaaaal"

"SHUT UP! YOUNG LADY!"

"Angeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"And by the way! I am NOT a young lady judge! I'll have you know, I am 12, I am still technically a KID!"

"What?"

"And I don't even know what bribery means!"

"Bribery is paying someone to do something!"

"Everyone clap for the judge!" yells and slips yet another manila envelope towards the judge

"Now what's this?"

"What this?"

"THIS ONE!"

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"NEVERMIND! YOU WIN ALRIGHT!"

'Hihihihihhi' laughs mischievously

That's all I can remember right now… See you, promise to update soon


	10. Chapter 9

**So yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated…**

**Random Voice: A while? It's been freaking months!**

_***looks back* **_**Oh…right**

**Well, really sorry about that and I promise to upload daily…well I'll try…so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…simple as that… ***_locks self in a bathroom and start bawling eyes out*_

Chapter 9: Goodbye

'_Where the hell am I?' I thought as I looked around, the place was white all over_

_I did a 360 turn and yup, it's all white, alright_

_Then suddenly, on one side, a guy appeared…he was holding a spray can in his hand and then he started going at the wall_

_I approached the guy carefully and silently (like a ninja! WHOO!)_

"_Uhm, can you tell me where I am?" I asked the guy who had his back to me_

_The guy turned around and my eyes widened…I'm pretty sure I gaped too_

'_It was… Mark' I thought_

"_Careful, AD, you're drooling all over the place" he said with a playful smirk_

"_Shut up, Mark!" I snapped back_

"_Hey! Just telling the truth" he said with his hands raised_

"_And as for your question…you're in an unconscious state" he said_

"_Wow…unconscious…big word for you Mark" I said emphasizing the wow_

"_Nice to see you still got you're sense of humor" Mark told me and I couldn't take it anymore_

_My eyes started to water and tears were escaping my eyes one by one_

"_AD, come on, you know I don't like seeing you cry" Mark said and pulled me into a hug_

"_Fuck you, Mark, you're the one who promised you wouldn't die" I said bitterly_

"_I wished I kept that promise too, AD, but there was nothing I could do…The medics couldn't make it in time and well…I guess I was just…weak" Mark said in a pained voice_

"_I miss you Mark…I miss my brother…" I said as sobs erupted from my throat_

"_I know AD but —"_

"_You don't get it Mark…you're the only one who knows me inside and out…you can always predict what I'm about to do AND say" I told him_

"_I know that AD, and trust me…if I could, I'd rise up from the dead just to keep my promise but…I can't"_

"…_besides…you're a tough chick, AD, you don't need me" he said and let me go_

"_No Mark…I DO need you…I need you to tell me what to do…You always knew what to do…You're the only one I can trust with everything Mark" I said desperately_

"_You don't need me, AD, all along you NEVER needed me…" he said and paused_

_He tilted my chin up and looked in my eyes_

"…_You just needed someone you could trust, AD, someone who would be there for you…someone who knew your secrets" he said_

_A fresh batch of tears sprung from my eyes and I was bawling like a child. Mark held me the entire time_

"_It's alright, AD, let it all out…" he said _

_*later*_

"_Mark…Will I see you again?" I asked out of nowhere_

"_I'm afraid this is the last time, AD…" he said looking down_

"_What do you mean?" I asked him frantically_

"_I just came to you to say goodbye, AD…" he said _

"_No! Why can't you stay Mark?" I asked him, my voice rising_

"_Because I just can't AD…I would if I could but it's out of my hands…" he said _

"…"

"…"

"…_so…I guess this is goodbye, huh?" I asked him _

"…_yeah" he replied avoiding my eyes_

"_I love you Mark…I always will...You'll always be the big brother I never had" I said and hugged him_

"_I love you too, AD…you'll always be the best little sister I never had…and also my bff4eva" he said and laughed_

_I laughed along with him_

"_Goodbye, AD" he murmured_

"_Goodbye Mark" I forced the words out_

"_I'll always be here, okay? Remember that…If you want to tell me something…Just talk to the sky…I'll be up there, listening…I promise" he said and hugged me one last time before disappearing into thin air_

_I took a deep breath and turned towards the wall he'd been spray painting…on the wall, written in colorful paint was my name_

**So yeah, that's Chapter 9 for you and well, sorry if it's short…but you gotta admit, seeing AD's soft spot made up for it, eh?**

_***cricket***_

**Okay, I'll take that as a maybe…anwayzzz, again I apologize for the super late update and well…you'll be seeing more of me in the upcoming days, I PROMISE!**

**AD: Riight**

**Hush! Well that's that…Review please! You know you want to ;)**

**BTW: Still looking for extra characters…Just let me know if you wanna be a character…Whether it's AD's friend or AD's enemy…Just leave your character's name and a few extra deets (details) …mmkay? **

…**.**

**I''m glad we understand each other :D**

**BYE! Chapter 10 soon…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: AD, DO THE DISCLAIMER! WOOHOO!**

**AD: I'm in an **_**unconscious **_**state remember**

**DO IT! OR I'LL HAVE SETH KNOCK YOU UP!**

**AD: So? I'm his imprint anyway**

**You're not supposed to know that! Darn it!**

**AD: Seriously? You think someone as crazy as this lunatic can own Twilight?**

**JUST FREAKIN DO IT!**

**AD: paramore182 obviously doesn't own Twilight…Forgive her…She's high on soda today**

Chapter 10: Waking up

I woke up to dried tears on my face and to the sound of muffled voices

"Make sure she's alright for me Emily…she means a lot to me, you should know that" I heard an all too familiar voice say

"Of course I know how much she means to you…And would you stop worrying already? She's fine, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. Besides, at least she didn't break any of her bones" A stern, female voice replied

"I know Emily. I'm just…This imprint thing is a bit new to me"

"You'll get used to it, Seth…and she will too" the woman's' voice softened

"Thanks Em. Well, I've got to go anyways, Sam's calling"

"Okay Seth. Tell Sam to be careful for me"

"Sure. Bye Em, I'll be back later" I heard Set say before I heard the sound of retreating footsteps

'**What the hell is an imprint?' **Inner AD yelled at me

'I've got no idea' I thought back tiredly

'**Well, I'm still tired anyways. Wanna go back to sleep?' **

'Sure' I thought back before drifting off to a dreamless sleep

*o*o*o*o*

I woke up again later, only this time…I woke up in someone's arms. I could tell I was pressed to someone's chest. The only thing keeping our bodies apart were my hands. And trust me our bodies were…

'**WAY TOO FUCKING CLOSE!' **inner AD yelled and started breathing through an imaginary paper bag

I, ever so slowly, opened my eyes and settles them on the face of the body that I had been entangled with

'**Wow AD, **_**entangled…**_**BIG word for y—whoa!'**

'What the fuck?' I thought ass my eyes landed on Seth's sleeping face

'**Dude, he's snoring' **inner AD piped in and threw the paper bag away

'No shit sherlock' I thought back dumbly

My little 'talk' with inner AD came to a halt when Seth started moving

'**CODE BLUE! WAIT RED! NO PURPLE! HOLD ON! CODE erm… CODE SETH IS WAKING UP!' **inner AD yelled and started breathing through a paper bag…again

'Dammit! Pretend to be asleep, pretend to be asleep' I chanted in my head with my eyes closed

I steadied my breathing and my heart rate just in time

**Seth's POV:**

'_Where the heck am I?' I thought to myself as I circled the unfamiliar-looking bedroom with my eyes_

'_Why am I on the bed? And who's this beside me?' I asked myself_

'_**Why don't you find out? I don't know either' **__inner Seth answered_

_The body beside me turned around and I could finally see her face_

"_Adrian?" I unknowingly said out loud_

"_Yup?" she asked my back with her eyes still closed_

"_Why are we in a bed together?" I asked her even though my heart was beating WAY too fast_

"_Oh haha Seth, very funny" she replied and opened her eyes_

_I was about to open my mouth to answer when the door opened and three small bodies threw themselves on the bed_

"_Mom! Dad!" were a few of the greetings I heard_

'_So…Adrian and I are married? And we have three kids?' I thought grinning widely_

*o*o*o*o

My eyes opened and I looked around

'It was a dream' I thought and then noticed a body next to me. I looked down and saw Adrian sleeping

"So beautiful" I said out loud, looking at her with a smile. I placed my hand on her cheek and removed a stray piece of hair

'If my dream comes true…I'll be the happiest man alive' I thought and drifted back to sleep

**So yeah, well that's chapter 10 :)**

**I won't be saying much but well…**

**Reminder: If you want to be a character just leave your name and other info in the reviews section place…thing, mmkay?**

**Anywayz, that's that. I'll try to update within this week**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, here's Chapter 11. Anyways, I wrote this on my 'story draft' notebook during school hours. So basically, this is the picture**

_***science teacher goes on and on and on and on..***_

_***I start falling asleep***_

_***pulls out story draft notebook and starts writing***_

**Anyway, thanks to the notebook I don't fall asleep in science anymore and I can actually hear what that stupid teacher is rambling on and on about. But ya'll should thank my friend for this chapter though**

**She sits in front of me and whenever I finish one page, she borrows it and reads it then she gives it back and tells me to add more, which I do of course**

**Well with that painfully boring rambling of mine, here's Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: Well AD refused to show up so yeah, I don't own Twilight…If I did it would be filled with Adrian and Seth instead of Edward and Bella so…yeah**

**Chapter 11: Verbal Fight**

'_If my dream comes true, I'll be the happiest man on earth'_

**Adrian's POV**

'Okay, he's awake. Pretend to be asleep, pretend to be asle—'

'**Who the heck is touching my face?' **inner AD asked

'Whoever it is, his hand is pretty warm…and big' I thought

'**Why does it feel so…comfortable' **inner AD wondered in a trance-like state

"So beautiful" I heard someone say…and my heart did cartwheels

'**Well then…'** inner AD thought and I could feel heat rising up to my cheeks

"A- Adrian? Are y- you awake?" I heard a familiar voice stutter out

'No point hiding it now' I thought silently and opened my eyes only to be met with warm, dark brown ones

'**His eyes are so…pretty' **inner AD commented with heart-shaped eyes

'Oh get a hold of yourse— Darn it! His eyes really **are **pretty'

"Uhm yea, I guess" I replied looking away

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry" Seth suddenly said and unwrapped his arms

'**No! Come back! I need YOU!' **inner AD yelled

'Who are you and what have you done to my original inner?' I thought

'**Oh you'll find out soon enough…' **

I felt the bed move and I saw that Seth had sat up

'Well, isn't this awkward?' I couldn't help but think then I remembered something

"Hey Seth?" I called out

"Yeah?" he turned around to face me. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair

"Can you take me home now?" I asked shyly looking down at my fingernails

"It's just that, well, my mom might be worried sick right now since I've been out all night without a single phone call so…I think you get the big picture" I explained

"I understand…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Well uh yeah, sure, I'll take you" he added and slowly got out of the bed. I turned sideways and placed my feet on the floor but somehow…my body was way too weak to even stand on it's own

"Here" Set said and his hand appeared right here. I took his hand and he helped me up

"Thanks" I said and sensed a blush about to reveal itself

"Come on" Seth said and pulled me by the hand. I looked at our hands clasped together and it felt…weird

I've held hands with boys before but why does this feel so…

'**romantic? comfortable? safe? loving-like?'**

'…weird and new' I thought ignoring the weird inner AD

Before I knew it, we were downstairs with a woman in her mid-thirties. She had long, wavy black hair from what I could see of her back

"Hey Em" I heard Seth say and the woman turned around. She was really beautiful but…

'What could've made those scars?' I thought silently

"Em meet Adrian, Adrian meet Emily" Seth's voice snapped me out of my thinking

"It's nice to meet you" I told her politely smiling

"You too, Adrian, Seth here wouldn't shut up about you" Emily said and laughed. I laughed along with her and looked at Seth whom I caught staring at me

He looked down quickly and scratched the back of his head

"Em, as much as I'd love for you to tell Adrian embarrassing stories about me, we really have to go now" Seth said and pulled on my hand lightly

"I guess you do have to take your girlfriend home" Emily said with a smirk

"What? No, she's—" Seth started off

"Enough talk, off you go. Get your girlfriend home already" Emily cut him off and pushed us both out of the door

'That was weird' I thought awkwardly and Seth cleared his throat

"Sorry about Emily, she calls all the girls that I'm with, my girlfriend" Seth said in a joking manner

'all the girls that I'm with' Seth's words repeated in my mind

I could feel myself slowly sinking

'All the girls he's with? Girls? As in multiple girls?' I thought suddenly angry and feeling the green-eyed monster known as jealousy slowly taking me over

I pulled my hand out of his and walked towards the sidewalk. Seth caught up to me in a matter of seconds

"Hey, wait up" Seth called and stopped next to me. I looked at him and he smiled warmly at me

'I'm trying to be mad right now!'

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking down the path that led to my home

I continued walking with Seth beside me. Every now and then, I'd walk faster to be ahead of Seth but he'd just catch up anyways, so I stopped

A few minutes later, Seth yanked my arm lightly making me stop

"Okay, what's up?" he asked me with his hands on my shoulders

"What do you mean?" I asked back

"Ever since we left the house, you've been ignoring me and all throughout the few minutes you haven't said a single word" Seth said in one breath

"I wonder why" I snapped at him and shrugged off his hand

I started walking faster but Seth kept catching up to me

"Tell me what's bothering you" he said holding my wrist

"Nothing!" I slightly yelled at him

'Why can't he just leave me alone?'

"Come on, I know it's not just nothing…tell me" Seth insisted and moved his hand so they were holding mine, looking at me with those eyes

"Why don't you go bother all those pretty 'girls you were with'" I said putting air quotations

He looked confused at first and slowly, those lips of his curled into a knowing smirk

"Adrian, are you, by any chance, jealous?" Seth said smoothly and chuckled. I looked at him with disbelief and disgust on my face

I huffed and shook my head at him. I pulled my hand out of his, quite strongly, and started walking away

'Damn it, stupid green-eyed monster!' I thought and mentally threw 'jealousy' onto a wall

Seth was laughing to himself when I walked away and he didn't follow me. I took it as a chance and started running, a few seconds later I stopped and started walking again

'Oh great joy' I thought silently as I heard running footsteps behind me

"Adrian, stop. Just for a second" I heard Seth say behind me in between breaths

"What?" I asked coldly, turning to face him

"I still have to make sure you get home safely" he said still slightly panting

"I can take care of myself" I said and started walking again

"Oh, I'm sure" Seth said stopping me again

I swear I could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face

'Okay, two can play this game' I thought furiously and turned around to face him yet again

"Oh really? I wonder who it was that asked me out only to leave me alone 15 minutes after the 'supposed date'"

"And who was it that didn't even walk me home when I just got attacked by a damn vampire who swore to hunt me down and kill me?" I added, my voice getting louder

"Really fun date, Seth Clearwater, and one more question…"

"…how many 'girls' have you taken to that stupid bonfire? Moreover, how many girls have you fucking led on?" I asked bitterly

Seth looked surprised after my little 'speech'. And right now, that little 'speech' made me lose my breath…which is why I'm breathing heavily at this point

"You know Seth, don't even bother asking someone out, if you're just gonna lead them on…or even worse, if you're just going to hurt them" I added and walked away angrily

…

Seth didn't follow me after that…

**So yea, that was Chapter 11 for you… I'm still working on Chapter 12 but it might be up tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after the day after tomorrow**

**Anyways, please review because…your reviews…keep me going and they tug on my heartstrings ***_**wipes eye dramatically***_

**And besides when I get a new review…I giggle like a fan girl and then I jump up and down on the bed, whoopee!**

**Reminder: If you wanna be a character in the story just tell me through the review section or just send me a message containing details about your character and…yeah**

**Okay, bye!**

**Please Review! I'm on my freaking knees! Begging you…please?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, as promised, here's Chapter 12…For the first time, I have nothing to say… enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said that I owned Twilight?**

**AD: Heck no**

**Me: Didn't think so**

_Recap:_

_Seth didn't follow me after that_

Chapter 12:

I don't know how long I've been walking but my mind seemed to focus on only one thing…the fact that Seth didn't even care to follow me

'Guess he never really liked me that much' I thought and felt something wet trickle on my face

'Oh great it's fucking raining' I thought

'**Uh, sorry to burst your bubble but it's not raining' **inner AD replied

'Then whats —' I stopped walking as I realized. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sure enough…I was crying

I kept wiping the tears away but they just kept pouring out of my eyes

'Stupid tears!' I cursed silently

'Why am I even crying over some boy?' I thought angrily and the tears just multiplied more

'**Because AD let's face it…you trusted him' **inner AD replied

'That's not true, I don't trust just anyone!' I thought back at inner AD

'**Oh right…you didn't just trust him…you also like him' **inner AD commented

'I haven't liked anyone for years!' I snapped back at inner AD

'**And we both know the reason why…' **inner AD thought bringing back a painful memory

'I hate you' I thought to inner AD and kept wiping away the flooding dam of tears

My hand stopped wiping when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. My head snapped up and I looked around searching for any form of life and found none. I shrugged the feeling off and entered the woods

'Okay, no running this time' I thought to myself

I started walking, following the path that led to my house when I suddenly heard a twig snap behind me

I stopped walking and my heart beat fastened it's pace

I slowly turned to the source of the sound and saw…

…a bunny

I breathed out a sigh of relief and turned on my heel, following the path again

'I can't take this silence' I thought silently

I started humming 'Northern Downpour' by Panic at the Disco to distract me for a while. I was midway through the chorus when something moved from the corner of my eyes

I snapped my head to my right and caught sight of something…sandy

'Ugh! I knew it!' I cursed silently and stomped my foot angrily

'**Awww! He did follow me!' **weird inner AD gushed out

'Okay, before I conti—'

'**So, what did I miss?' **another voice said in my head, inner AD

'Okay, if you're the original inner me then who the hell has been talking to me since I woke up?'

'**Oh no, I thought I killed you years ago!'**

'_**Well, too bad cause you didn't sister!'**_

'Okay, tell me what the hell is going on!' I demanded

'**AD, meet your other inner, the girlier one' **inner AD said spitting out the world girlier like it was poison

I was at a complete utter loss of words…not only because I had a girlier inner but also because of…

…the voice that I heard

"Hey Adrian…" I heard an all-too familiar voice say behind me

…inner, girlier AD squealed with delight

**Well, sorry if it's short…It's already midnight and I have to wake up at 5am so I had to cut it short…that was Chapter 12 hope you enjoyed**

**BTW…**

**ATTENTION! MUST READ BELOW!**

**Well, my dear readers, this is something that popped up in my head…**

**I will be holding a contest… this is what you need to do:**

**Make a one-shot about Seth and Adrian**

**-it can be anything…you choose the plot line**

**So yeah, as simple as that…Just leave the story link in the reviews section or just send it to me**

**The prize you ask? Well here it is:**

***Uhm, you can be a character in my story…but not just any character, you'll be the (wait for it!) **

…**LOVE INTEREST OF A VAMPIRE THAT I WILL BE ADDING TO THE STORY!**

**So yeah, that's it, doesn't it sound fun?**

**Oh yeah, there'll also be 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** prize winners…the prize you ask? I'll post tomorrow, I really need to sleep now…my mom will kill me for staying up late T.T**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, as promised here is chapter 13… Man, Science was boring today, I kept falling asleep! XP**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me…simple as that… **

_***sobs uncontrollably* **_**I ONLY OWN AD! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Recap:**

_'__**AD, meet your other inner, the girlier one' **__inner AD said spitting out the world girlier like it was poison_

_I was at a complete utter loss of words…not only because I had a girlier inner but also because of…_

…_the voice that I heard_

_"Hey Adrian…" I heard an all-too familiar voice say behind me_

…_inner, girlier AD squealed with delight_

Chapter 13:

**(PS: inner girlier AD will be called Adrianna)**

I was frozen to my spot

'What do I do now?' I thought frantically turning to both of my inners

'_**Turn around and KISS HIM!' **_inner Adrianna suggested enthusiastically

'**The boy is supposed to kiss the girl, not the other way around' **inner AD snapped back

'_**It's the new age, sister, women can do things like that now' **_inner Adrianna said in a 'duh' tone

'**Well, AD obviously isn't the type to throw herself at some guy' **inner AD shot back

'_**Oh shut up'**_

'**You shut up!'**

'_**Make me!'**_

'**Oh, I will! It's SO on, sister!'**

…and that is why inner AD and inner Adrianna are currently trying to rip each others heads off

'Oh great joy' I thought before snapping back to reality

I looked behind me and sure enough Seth was there, looking at me with a forced smile. I sighed before making my next move

"Seth…walk me home, would you?" I said and turned around to face him

Seth beamed at me and in the blink of an eye, he was right there holding my hand. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks as Seth held my hand

We began walking at a rather slow pace hand-in-hand. I don't know why but I was enjoying it

"So…" Seth suddenly said

"So…" I replied back trying to rack both of my inners for something to talk about

'**We got nothing!' **inner AD and Adrianna replied at the same time

Yet again, silence surrounded both of us

"Look, Adrian, I'm sorry…" Seth said out of the blue

"About earlier? It's alright, I just sort of snapped. I was in a crappy mood and I took it out on you. I'm sorry too" I said back lying about the 'crappy mood' thing

Trust me, I'd rather eat salad for a day than admit that I really was jealous

"And I'm sorry for…assuming that you were jealous" Seth said in a sad voice with his head lowered

'**Dude, you really don't have to say sorry for that since Adrian really WAS jealous' **

'Shut up!'

"…and also about leaving you on our date, and not taking you home…and kissing you when I first met you…everything, I'm saying sorry for everything I did that made you mad"

I was shocked…I definitely didn't expect this

"It's alright…" I said the first thing that popped into my mind

"…and if you'd give me one more chance, I'd like to ask you out on another date" Seth said and stopped walking, making me realize that we had already reached our house

"uhm…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Alright, not much of a cliffhanger but still**

**Yeah, I'll shut up now**

**Anyways, please review and I'll update faster! :D**

**REMINDER: well then, just wanted to remind ya'll about the contest. 2****nd**** place will get to be a character who gets imprinted on by an OC wolf. Won't be much of a main character though **

**And 3****rd**** place will be one of AD's friends in school. Might have a love interest who's human**


	15. CONTEST

Contest Mechanics:

What you need to do:

*Make a one-shot about Adrian and Seth. You can write anything, and you choose the plot

*Title must be: (your title here) –an Adrian and Seth one-shot

Prizes:

1st place:

-main character

-love interest of a vampire that I will be adding to the story

2nd place:

-supporting character

-will be imprinted on by an OC werewolf

3rd place:

-will be on of Adrian's friends

-will appear in a few chapters or so

-will have a human boyfriend

So yea, pretty much it. I will decide the winners by asking my readers who they like the best

Anyone is allowed to enter!, Just give me the link of your story through the review section or just message it to me.

And if you're too lazy to post it here, just e-mail it to me at paramore182 yahoo . com (of course without the spaces)

Don't be afraid to enter! Trust me dudes, you can't be worse than me :)


	16. Chapter 14

**So yeah, sorry for not uploading a lot, blame school for that**

**Random voice: or her very lazy ass**

**Oh shut up! Everyone's lazy! Even you!**

**Random voice: No I'm not, you are! Get that remote!**

**I don't waaannaaa, it's sooooo far away**

**Random voice: it's like an arm away from you**

***stretches arm* too…far…must…rest!**

**Random Voice: Yup, not lazy alright**

**Oh shut it! **

_***cough* **_**Anyway, getting a bit off topic there. Good news is summer is coming up…in 3 weeks or so and I'll have all the time in the world to update! YAY!**

*****_**cricket***_

**Oh wow…never knew I had that much fans…Well, it's Friday today so you'll be seeing more of me in the next two days**

**Random Voice: NOOOO!**

**Shut the fu*king hell up!**

**Yup, that's pretty much it, and I'd also like to remind everyone of the contest going on. I posted the mechanics they're not that hard to miss…considering it's in a chapter names "CONTEST"…**

**That's it, bye! Enjoy Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Yes I'd like to own Twilight…Oh, I can't?... How about just Seth Clearwater then?...No? Well how about that golden onion thing…No? Well someone's greedy…I—I didn't say that, aight?...Oh uh-uh you did not call me that!...Oh it's ON now!...Are you sure I can't own Seth?...No? okay then…Bye!**

**Chapter 14**

I took a deep breath before answering Seth who was looking at me with hopeful eyes

"Uhm…sure" I said and felt my face going red

"Oh, it's alright, I guess I should've expecte— Wait! Did you just say yes?"

"Uhm, yes?" I said slowly

"You won't regret this, I promise!' Seth practically yelled at me before pulling me into a hug

'Oh boy…here comes that warm feeling again' I thought and felt my cheeks go entirely red

Inner Adrianna sighed dreamily and forced me to hug back, which I did…a bit too eagerly…and inner AD was…well, she's…

'**must…fight..dreamy…sigh…! no, no, no, no, no! Hell no! I refuse to— no! JUST FREAKING NO!'**

"I'll pick you up after school tomorrow then?" Seth asked pulling away and looking me in the eye

"Sure…okay" I said feeling lost in his eyes

'**NO! AD , what's happened to you?'**

'**Damn you Seth Clearwater! DAMN YOU AND YOUR PRETTY BROWN EYES!'**

'_**Oh, shut it! Could you say no to those eyes? And those abs, I just want to pull him into a closet and—'**_

'**TMI!TMI! Shut it!'**

'"Well, I'll go now. Sam has me on patrol tonight" Seth said smiling sheepishly

'_**Too…Cute…!'**_

'**Pssh, I could do better than that'**

'Both of you go to the corner and SHUT UP!'

'**She started it!'**

'_**She started it!'**_

'CORNER NOW!'

'_**Yes Ma'am'**_

'**Whatever'**

"Okay, I'll see you then" I replied back

"Bye. See ya at school tomorrow" Seth said and swiftly kissed my cheek before running back towards the woods

I walked towards my house, completely zoned out, and went in through the unlocked front door

"Oh my God! Adrian, where have you been?" my mother asked frantically

"explain…later…need…shower" I mumbled

I went upstairs and headed straight towards my room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, my legs gave in

'Seth…just…kissed…me' I found myself thinking

'Once on the lips and now on the cheeks…'

That was it, the butterflies pushed through the 18-ton steel cage door and were now fluttering around my stomach

'**NO!' **inner Ad yelled dramatically while inner Adrianna jumped for joy

'_**I have a date with Seth! He's gonna pick me up after school! I'm so happy!' **_ inner Adrianna sang while skipping

'**LALALALA!' **inner AD sang in a clearly out of tune voice and covered her ears

'Man, you guys are we— did you just say school? Tomorrow?'

'_**Yes I did!' **_

'I'M GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW?' I yelled and the butterflies hid back inside their room, closing the 18-ton steel door

*later*

I bolted down the stairs as soon as I got dressed after taking a shower. I looked for my mom and saw her outside talking to an old man in a wheelchair and yet another humungous, shirtless guy

"Hey mom, you didn't tell me I had school tomorrow" I stated popping in out of the blue

"Oh right. Sorry honey but don't worry, all your things for school are ready. And considering how smart you are, you'll catch up in a second"

"I'm not smart" I mumbled

"Honey you have a 97 average"

"Mom, no one needs to find out about that" I said quickly

I always kept it hidden in school. I never showed my card to anyone in school, call me weird but I don't want anyone finding out I'm smart

I was about to walk away when my mom pulled me back and placed her hand on my shoulder considering I'm at least a head taller than her

"Adrian, meet Billy and Jake. Jake's going to drive you to school tomorrow, so get to know each other" mom said and pushed both of us away

"Well, I'm Jake" he said and held his hand out

"And I'm Adrian. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What is it with the massive amount of shirtlessness around here?" I asked

He burst out laughing

'Oh, so the ole everything-I-say-is-funny curse has once again been given to me, eh?'

"Does it make shifting easier or something?" I asked and his laugh suddenly slowed a bit

"What're you talking about?" he asked letting out a nervous laugh

"I already know about the whole hey-we-turn-into-wolves thing, so yeah"

"How'd you find out?" he asked and sighed

"I saw Seth and Leah shift in the woods during the party here" I replied nonchalantly

"Oh, so you're that girl I've been hearing of lately" Jake said and I swear I could imagine a light bulb on top of his head

"What girl?" I asked curiously

"Ya know, Seth's girlfriend" he said and playfully elbowed me

"G— Girlfriend? Who told you that? D— Did Seth say that?"

"Yes girlfriend and nom Seth didn't exactly tell me. The guys from the pack told me and they're all pretty glad that little Seth finally imprinted on someone. He's been a hopeless romantic since I imprinted on Nessie"

'Hmm…time for a little investigating' I thought silently

"Hey Jake, can you explain the whole imprint thing to me?" I asked sounding as innocent as possible

"Didn't Seth tell you?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously

"He did but I kind of zoned out" I lied smoothly

"Oh okay then. Well, imprinting is basically when a wolf finds his soulmate, the love of his life, his other half, his missing rib, whatever you want to call it. Seth imprinted on you and well he's all yours, trust me"

'**Intersting' **inner AD smirked

'_**All mine? OMG!' **_inner Adrianna shrieked and ran around giggling like there was no tomorrow

'What have I gotten myself into? Soulmate? Love of is life? Missing Rib? WTF?'

**Chapter 14 all done, still working on Chapter 15. And about the contest, please enter! I'M ON MY KNEES!**

**MY MOM MIGHT HAVE TO CALL A FREAKING PRIEST AGAIN!**

**But on a serious note though… **_***cue x-files theme***_

**There…will…be…a…new…character….well…actually…oh dear God, screw this**

**Actually, there will be LOTS of new characters but there WILL BE ONE THAT WILL STAND OUT THE MOST!**

**HE will be someone very FAMILIAR. I think you can guess who he is, eh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENTER THE CONTEST! :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**What'd I tell you guys, I told you you'd be seeing more of me! **

**Anyways, have any of you guessed who the mysterious not-so-new character is? No?**

**Mwahaha! I'm not telling! **

**Anyway, enough of my weirdo side, here's chapter 15 **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight…okay, who put the doll back in my room? I thought it got…mysteriously…thrown into a bonfire…**

**Why are your eyes moving? You're a doll, you ain't supposed to do that, yo! **_***moves from left to right***_

**It's still following me with it's eyes…that is not a good sign, no siree…**

**Chapter 15: The Drive to School**

***RING***

'Ugh!'

***RING***

'Someone _please _shut that thing up!'

'**How do you suppose we do that shithead?' **inner AD asked groggily

'I don't know fuckface! Put a fucking tape over it or something!'

'_**Why don't you just turn it off?' **_inner AD piped in

'Good idea!' I thought and brought my hand up, aiming to press the off button

***CLANG***

'Wha— I didn't hit the off button?' I though and bolting upright

'_**I said turn it off…not destroy it mercilessly' **_inner Adrianna stated and face-palmed

"Shh! Everything's quiet now" I said plopping back onto my bed. I pulled the blanket covering my body and went back to my sleeping position

***SLAM***

"Holy Crap!" I yelled falling out of my bed in the process

"Ugh! That really hurt" I groaned and sat up, rubbing my poor bottom

I looked at the door where my pregnant mother had burst out laughing

"Oh haha, very funny mom" I said sarcastically

"Just come down for breakfast when you're ready" my mom said and closed the door

"What a great way to start the morning…falling out of bed" I muttered and made my bed. I put my doll carefully on the bed before stepping into the bathroom

**A/N: skipping the whole shower thing and dressing up thing**

I was putting on my black converse when mom popped into my room again

"Sweetie, Jake's here. I invited him for breakfast but he refused so…hurry up"

"Yeah, sure thing" I said tying my right shoe

I stood up and combed my hair one last time

'**Man, you gotta love the hair' **inner AD thought

'_**Can't disagree with that' **_

I grabbed my Blink 182 messenger bag, my phone, my iPod and my skateboard before heading downstairs

"I'm off mom" I said and kissed my mother's cheeks before grabbing an apple from the kitchen table

I headed outside and saw Jake and another person talking near what seemed to be his car

As I got nearer, I finally saw that the person was Seth. I sensed that Seth had seen me from the corner of his eye

Oh yeah, that's right…_sensed_

Seth stopped talking to Jake and turned to wave at me with a huge smile on his face. I waved back not entirely sure what Seth was doing here

"Hey Adrian" Seth greeted me with a hug as soon as I was within arms reach

I hugged him back with a huge smile on my face, I don't know why I liked the fact that Seth was hugging me…it's weird, in a good way…kind of

"Well, sorry to break the love fest but we really need to go to school" Jake said clearing his throat

"Oh right, let's go" Seth said and pulled away. Somehow, I felt abandoned and alone inside as soon as Seth pulled away

'Damn it, what's happening to me?'

"Come on Adrian, get inside" Seth said and pulled me by the hand, leading me inside the backseat of the car

Jake got in the front seat and turned to look at Seth and I in the backseat

"What am I? Your driver?" he asked eyeing us

"Yes, now make haste, Jeeves" I said faking a british accent. Jake rolled his eyes and started driving

It was halfway throughout the drive that I noticed…Seth's been holding my hand all this time

I pulled my hand a bit and I could tell Seth noticed the movement. He let go of my hand and placed his hand on his knees looking down

'I wasn't trying to pull away, idiot' I thought wishing he could read my thoughts

I grabbed his hand and twined our fingers together before moving closer to him

'_**Well well, someone's daring today' **_

'**This feels…nice' **

'_**Whoa! Are you blushing?'**_

'**Wha-? Hell no!'**

I rested my head on Seth's shoulder and he rested his head on mine…he felt so warm…so safe

At one point, I sensed Seth moving his head and the next thing I knew, he kissed my head

'_**Awww! That's so sweet!'**_

'**Psh' **inner AD shrugged trying to hide her blush

"Jeez, get a room you two" I heard Jake mutter under his breath

"Are you jealous Jake?" I asked laughing

"Why would I be jealous?" Jake countered eyeing me through the rearview mirror

"Because I like Seth and I'm with him right now having the time of my life while you my friend…are all alone" I blurted out not even thinking

My eyes widened and I went as red as a tomato while Jake smirked at me from the rearview mirror

I felt Seth squeeze my hand and when I looked up at him, he was looking at me with a huge goofy smile

"Do you really like me?" he asked in a low voice so that Jake couldn't hear it

"Uhm…I guess" I replied trying not to sound too desperate

"Good…because I'm crazy about you" Seth said and placed is forehead against mine

"That's good to know" I said looking in his eyes

All of a sudden, Seth started leaning closer and that could've only meant one thing

I closed my eyes doing the same and then…

**This is obviously not a cliffhanger…of course, ya'll already know what's gonna happen next**

**Anyways, I'd like to remind everyone of the contest again and I'm changing something…**

**THE FIRST PRIZE WILL BE: still a main character but your love interest will be the mysterious character I've been talking about in the past chapters…**

**COME ON PEOPLE! Please enter the contest! Pretty pretty please with the sugar on top of a thousand calorie containing cake**

**If people start entering the contest then I just might update every two days… just maybe**

**Anyways, Please Review and Enter the Contest. I shalt love you forever if you do**

**PS: To the ones who reviewed and favorited my story…I Love You All!**

**I'll make a list in the next chapter. Right now, I really have to sleep. Bye bye, my ppl!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Well well, won't you look at that, here I am again!**

**I've been really inspired to upload lately, so yeah. Well, with that here's Chapter 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, someone with the name of Stephenie Meyer does…in accordance with the prophecy **_***cue lightning***_

**Chapter 16: School**

'_**Almost there!' **_inner Adrianna squealed with sparkling eyes

Our faces were deathly close to each other, our lips a few mere millimeters away and his breathing…oh dear God, I could feel his breath on my face

'This is it' I thought

***HONK***

"Yo! Get out of the damn way!" Jake fumed at the car in front

My eyes widened and I plopped back into the seat with red-hot cheeks and a racing heart

"Sorry about that" Jake said turning around to look at us

"Everything okay?" he asked seeing the obvious awkward aura

"Everything's just fine" I mumbled

'Stop beating so fucking fast!' I thought

…it did nothing

I raised my head to look outside the window and saw the school coming into view

'Oh sure, beat even faster won't you?'

'**Uhm AD? You do know that it won't talk to you…right?'**

'Of course I do!' I shot back

'**Alrighty then, just making sure' **

"Here we are, kiddos" Jake said parking the car and turned to us with his finger under his nose…his finger had a Hitler mustache drawn on it, making Jake look like he had one…How he managed to draw that while driving, I have no fucking idea

I literally gaped at him making a WTF look

"A Hitler mustache Jake? Seriously?" I asked and face-palmed

"Come on, let's go" I heard Seth mutter beside me

I looked at him and saw that he'd already opened the car door on his side and was now making his way out…pulling me with him

Had I forgot to mention that we were still holding hands? I did? Oh well

I followed Seth outside with our hands still intact, the temperature of his hand sending heat waves through out my body

"Finally, a place that's not swarmed by humungous, shirtless guys" I muttered under my breath, eyes scanning the parking lot

Seth chuckled beside me and I turned to look at him…he in return, smiled sweetly at me

'_**Awwww! He is SO cute!' **_inner Adrianna shrieked while possible shaking the life out of inner AD

'**Oh dear God! My head!' **inner AD yelled as soon as inner Adrianna stopped

'_**SO CUTE!' **_inner Adrianna exclaimed yet again with heart-shaped eyes

'**Who?'**

'_**Seth' **_inner Adrianna replied letting out a dreamy sigh

'**What the-? Cute, yeah ri-' **inner AD stopped and blushed

'**Damn you Seth Clearwater!' **inner AD yelled splashing extremely cold water on her face

I smiled back at Seth and he brought our twined hands up

Without warning, he suddenly kissed my hand out of nowhere and I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks

'**Uhm…AD?'**

'Yup?'

'**I think inner Adrianna's dead'**

'**She looks like she literally giggled herself to death'**

'How would she d— Stop poking her!'

'**Huh?' **inner AD asked still continuously poking Adrianna

'What's the use? Just let me know if she wakes up or something'

'**Will do' **inner AD replied…still continuously poking inner Adrianna…with a stick

'Oh dear God, I don't know what to do with you' I thought looking at inner AD's childlike tendency to poke unmoving things with sticks

_**Flashback:**_

'_Mom, what's this?' I asked pointing towards a squirell that was lying on the floor_

'_That's a squirrel, Adrian' my mom said and shook her head_

_I walked over towards it with a stick in my and and kneeled down_

_*poke*_

"_Hehe"_

_*pokepokepokepoke*_

'_Adrian! Stop poking the poor thing!'_

_**_

'_Huh?'_

_**Flashback end**_

'Oh…she got it from me'

An arm wrapping itself around my shoulders knocked me out of my little flashback

I looked to my left and saw Seth looking down at me

'Wow…I have never felt so short in my life' I thought looking up at Seth

'**Okay, Adrianna, nice and easy'**

'_**I'm alright now'**_

'**That's good. Now I'm gonna help you stand up, okay?'**

'_**Okay'**_

Seth smiled before leaning down to kiss my forehead, making me close my eyes

'_***giggles*'**_

***THUMP***

'**Great, now she's unconscious again'**

I opened my eyes and set them on Seth. Boy, did he look breathtaking

"I guess I can call you my girlfriend now?" he asked pressing his forehead against mine

"Whatever" I replied quietly, avoiding his eyes

Seth kissed my forehead yet again and I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'So perfect'

Seth started walking pulling me along with him since his arms were hanging over my shoulders. I straightened my back and looked ahead, trust me, the last thing I wanted was to trip

It was then that I noticed that people were murmuring and looking at Seth…mostly girls

'Guess he's Mr. Popular' I thought bitterly and mental images of Seth making out with random girls popped into my head

I shook them out and observed inner AD poking inner Adrianna with a stick…yet again instead

It was a peaceful walk to school but that all changed in a matter of seconds…One minute Seth and I are walking, then the next I see three girls making their way towards us

They were all blonde, the three of them had shirts which were devastatingly low especially on the chest area, skirts that took mini to a WHOLE new otherwordly level, torturous heels, faces which were caked with make-up and lipgloss and did I mention that their shirts were also SUPER tight?

They stopped right in front of Seth and I…at the same time…that's freaky

The one in the middle, whom I assumed to be the leader, looked me up and down with a face that made me say one thing…

"Smell any shit lately?" I asked crossing my arms and staring the girl straight in the eye

"Ugh, like what are you like talking about?" she asked in an EXTREMELY annoying voice and then flipped her hair…yeah that's right _flipped _

"Ugh, like, there's like something wrong with like your motherfucking face" I mocked her and obnoxiously flipped my hair around 2 times

"Like whatever loser, and like move out of my way. Seth-bear and I need some like _alone_ time" she said trying to be seductive

'Oh dear God, I think I just puked a bit in my mouth' I thought

What honestly bothered me though…Seth didn't even flinch, she called me a fucking loser and he didn't even do anything, he just stood there staring at her

"Well, I'll leave you to your _girlfriend_ Seth…Seems like she's got your full attention now" I said and violently shook Seth's arms off of my shoulder

I was about to walk away but I spotted some guy drinking water next to me and I just had to do it

"Can I have this? Thanks" I said and took the bottle from the guy

I marched back up to the three Barbies and spilled the water on their faces. I took my right hand and messed up their make-up, thanks to the water

"Enjoy your new look" I said happily and walked off towards the school

All the people in the parking lot laughed and started taking pictures of the three Barbies. Not that I could blame them though, it was hilarious!

The satisfaction of what I did, however, didn't last too long. I had to face the fact that Seth didn't even try to do anything…he just stood there

Forgive me for assuming but I thought that Seth would've at least tried to defend me…but he didn't

…and it hurt…my heart sank inside my chest and I didn't have the strength to haul it back up anymore

My vision started to blur and I wiped my eyes before the tears could fall

"…_What's done is done and we've crossed the line_

_You're indecision is taking over every time_

_Your pride, my anger our situation is worse than ever _

_We're taking this too far…'_

'What the—?'

"It can't be" I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw two words that sent my heart racing__

**Did you like it?**

***cricket***

**Apparently, crickets read my stories…Cool :D**

**Anyways, ya'll should probably know who the mysterious character is now!**

**So does it make you want to join the contest? **

**No? okay then**

**Anyways, please review and enter the contest…I'll love you, I swear to God **


	19. Chapter 17

**Wassup guys, literally just watched New Moon…what I really want to watch though was Eclipse!**

**Random voice: Please you only want to watch it cause Seth's in it**

**No I Don't! There are lots of vital…info…there that I can use in my story**

**Random Voice: Okay, let's pretend that I actually believe that**

**Okay fine! I watch it cause Seth's in it alright? You happy?**

**Random Voice: Very…hehe**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Little girl:Hey mommy, look! It's the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer! Can you buy it, mommy? Please!**

**Mom: Okay, honey, let's go**

_***paramore182 watches silently while sipping on a coffee***_

**Girl:Oh baby, can we please buy this book? It's one of my favorites!**

**Boy: Of course, anything to make you smile 3**

_***wails* **_**Why can't I get a boyfriend? **

**Chapter 17:**

**Seth's POV:**

'What the hell just happened?' I thought

One minute, I'm having the time of my life with Adrian and the next thing I know…I'm watching her walk away

'**Dude, I think you zoned out or something'**

'No…I think _someone _did this' I thought

'**What do you mean?'**

'Just a while ago…I think I smelled a vamp somewhere around here…'

'**You better report this to Sam dude'**

'But…but what about Adrian?' I thought suddenly worried

'**We can deal with it later…Right now, if there's a vamp around here we can't risk the chances of Adrian meeting up with said vamp'**

'You're probably right' I thought

"Ugh! Did you like see what she like did to me Seth-bear?" someone shrieked

I looked in front of me and saw Brooke and her friends with their make-up smeared all over and with wet shirts…which revealed their bras

"I did. It's pretty hilarious" I said laughing

"I can't believe you! I thought we had like something special! And that bitchy loser did this, you're supposed to protect me!" Brooke shrieked yet again

"We NEVER had anything special Brooke. You best get it through that thick dumb skull of yours" I said harshly, mad at the fact that she insulted **my **Adrian

"Ugh! You're like going to choose her over me?"

"Between you and her, there's no competition Brooke" I paused the same time Brooke made a smug face

'Stupid girl'

"I **love** her Brooke and there's nothing you can do that will change that!" I yelled unaware that I was being recorded on video

I ran off into the woods and took off my clothes as soon as I was sure that I was out of sight. I bit my pants and then shifted with a ripping sound. I sniffed the air and sure enough there had been a vampire passing through

The sound of someone dialing on a cellphone made my head snap up. I started running towards the source of the sound and the scent started getting stronger and stronger, filling my nostrils with a sickly sweet smell

I stopped and saw the vampire sitting on a tree log nearby with a phone held to his ear

I started growling, and the vampire turned around spotting me

"Hey now, I don't mean any harm" the vampire said holding his hands up

I looked at him with doubtful eyes

"Believe me, okay?" he said and cancelled the call he was making

I shook my head knowing I had no choice but to believe the vamp since he hadn't attacked me anyway

I walked towards a nearby tree and shifted back behind it. I hurriedly put my pants on and walked back towards the vampire

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm— Hey, you're that guy who was with Adrian a while ago right?" the vampire asked

"Yes I was…How do you know Adrian?" I asked eyeing him

"She's my best friend" the vampire said and laughed

"What? Who **are **you?" I asked

Adrian never mentioned she was friends with a vampire

"I'm Mark…I think Adrian mentioned me during the welcoming party at her house" the vampire said with a smirk

'It couldn't be'

**Okayz, ya'll know who the not-so-mysterious-character is now… It's 11:56 pm here and my grandmother literally just told me to sleep already…What? I have school tomorrow, you knowz!**

**Well, I don't think I'll be able to update this week cause we have our final exams…**_***mutters* **_**jeez, talk about cramming so-called 'knowledge' into my brain again**

**So yeah, but after exams, it'll be smooth sailing since there'll be no school…we just have to get our clearance signed which means no homework and also that SUMMER is deathly close :D**

**Anyways, I'll go to sleep now…yup…next to this…doll**

**Please Review and enter the contest! Think of Mark! He's oh-so-hot :D**

**But Seth is hotter :P**

**LOL **


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey, wazzup! I'm BACK! MWAHAHAHA! Sorry for my extremely hyper mode... '-_-**

**So yeah, I'm at school right now and we're having our clearance shit. I'm already done with it so more writing! YAY!**

**Now that I'm done with my extremely child-like behavior, here's Chapter 18**

**DISCLAIMER: And without further ado, here's Seth and Adrian with the disclaimer!**

**Adrian: Why do I have to do this?**

**Me: Because if you don't, you shall cease to exist! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Seth: NO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!**

**Me: **_***through gritted teeth* **_**Do it… **_***growls***_

**Seth: OKAY! paramore182 does not own Twilight! **_***hugs Adrian protectively***_

**Adrian: Dude, you're so cuddly! :3**

**Seth: **_***blushes***_** Hold on…I thought I was the only wolf here, how come you can growl?**

**Me; Because I am GREAT!**

**Seth and Adrian: Weird…**

**Chapter 18:**

_Recap:_

"_It can't be" I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw two words that sent my heart racing _

'Mark Calling' flashed across my cellphone screen and my breath hitched in my throat

I was about to press answer when suddenly, the call was cancelled

I let go of the breath that I was holding and checked my call history wishing I just imagined it

'1 missed call from Mark'

'No,no,no,no!' I chanted deliriously in my head

"It's impossible, Mark's dead…this is probably just some cruel joke or…or something" I muttered lowly to myself as I made my way to the Secretary's office

I took a deep breath before entering the office and walking up towards the middle-aged woman, letting the supposed call from Mark drift into the dark parts of my head

"Can I help you?" she asked monotonously and looked at me with beady eyes that could've probably terrified me as a child

"Uhm, yeah. I'm a new student here, my name's Adrian Nielson" I said in the nicest tone I could muster and looked straight into those beady eyes

"Alright, here's your schedule and your locker number" she said and handed me two pieces of paper

"Do you need a tour guide?" she added

"Sure" I said and shrugged, breaking eye contact

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked a girl with long black hair that partly covered her left eye, denim jeans and a graphic spongebob shirt

"You called?" she asked casually and looked at the secretary

"Of course…you Ms. Maggi (pronounced as mag-ay) are going to show our new student around" the secretary said yet again monotonously and sighed

"Alysandr—"

"It's Alysha" the girl snapped at the secretary, looking annoyed. The secretary rolled her eyes and took a deep breath

"Alysha meet Adrian. Adrian meet Alysha" the secretary said through gritted teeth

"Now if you could _please _kindly leave now"

Alysha grabbed me by my arm and led me outside of the office

"It's nice to meet you" I said out of nowhere, not really knowing what else to say

"Okay, let's cut this crap. I don't give a shit if you get lost around here and I never will" she started off in an irritated voice

"But you better not rat me out cause if you do then I'm gonna break that pretty little face of yours" she threatened me with a raised fist

'Psh, like that'll scare me. I single-handedly beat the toughest guy at my old school' I thought evilly inside my head

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen here. I'm gonna let this slide since you haven't seen me in action…yet" I said with my head down

"And if you ever talk to me like that again..." I stopped and lifted my head to reveal my face

Now when I mean business I bring out the 'holy-shit-I-think-I-shit-myself' face…as Mark called it

He described that he'd never seen this side of me and that he didn't like seeing it. Mark told me that merely looking into my eyes was like looking at death itself and that my lips would curl into a taunting leer

But that's just Mark, anyways moving on…

"…trust me, your pretty face will not be the only thing" I paused and approached her step by step

"that I"

*step*

"break" I said finally. At this point, her back hit the wall and she looked at me with terrified eyes

"Got it, little girl?" I asked with a cruel smile. She shakily nodded her head and I backed away slowly

"I'm glad we understand each other" I said and snapped back into my usual self

"I— I'm sorry for talking to you li— like that…It's just that y— you seemes like one of t—those preppy bitches who p— pretend to dress like us to get closer to the g— guys" she stuttered looking scared but her eyes held something else

"It's alright. I like you kid" I said and ruffled her hair which wasn't that hard considering that I was only two inches taller than her

"I like your shirt by the way" I said and attempted to be nice

"Thanks" she said and laughed

*o*o*o*o*o

Lunch…

I picked up my tray which contained the mystery meat from the school cafeteria and a can of rootbeer which I happily bought

My eyes scanned the room nonchalantly and I spotted Alysha waving at me from her table which consisted of 4 boys and 2 girls

I started walking over their table and greeted Alysha with a smile

"Hey" I greeted casually and nodded my head towards her

"Sup dude, come and sit down" she said and pulled back the chair next to her

"Thanks" I said and placed the tray down whilst sitting down

"Uhm, Alysha…who's this?" one of the guys asked and gave me a sort of stink eye. He had pale skin, spiky blonde hair with emo bangs and piercing green eyes

"Adrian Nielson at your service but you can call me AD" I said casually and scanned everyone sitting at the table

"Adrian Nielson? You wouldn't happen to know a Jessie, would you?" another guy piped in and looked at me expectantly. He had slightly tanned skin, curly brown hair and child-like black eyes

"Jessie Harrow?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah! He's told me SO much about you! I idolize you!" he said with a huge grin

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" he added. I laughed at his childish behavior

"That's nice to hear. How do you know Jessie anyway?" I asked him with a smile

"He's my cousin" he replied and beamed at me

"Oh! So you're the cousin he was talking about when he took a video of me..." I recalled

"Uhm…Jace, right?" I remembered

"Yeah! I still have that video actually! You are so awesome!" he said

Jace opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by someone clearing their throat

"Hey Jace, mind telling us how you know her?" one of the girls asked. She had pale skin, long, 'scene' hair which was blue with black highlights and electrifying blue eyes. I noticed a hint of jealousy in her voice but that's just me

"Oh yeah. I know her from my cousin Jesse, you all know him right? Well anyways, this girl right here is the leader of Jesse's group" Jace explained

"Really? She doesn't look like it" the other girl stated with a smug smile. She had long, scene hair which was dyed platinum blonde, slightly tanned skin and baby blue eyes

"Oh and what makes you say that?" I asked her with an evil smirk

"Jessie said that their leader was the best at everything. That she could single-handedly beat up everyone in her school if she wanted to, that she was amazingly wicked on the skateboard and on the bike and also that she could scare off people with just one look…Frankly, you don't look the part" she said and scanned me up and down with her eyes

"To be honest, I think I suit the part better" she added smugly

"Hey Jace, do you still have those videos?" I asked keeping my eyes on blondie

"Uhm yeah" he replied nervously

"Show them to Ms. Platinum Blondie over here" I said and Jace suddenly rushed towards Blondie with his phone in hand

Blondie began watching the videos and suddenly her eyes shifted from me and the phone. She handed the phone back to Jessie and looked at me shakily

"Told you so…" I told her with a cruel smile

"…some of the videos were pretty scary, huh?" I pried, referring to the video of me and Mark single-handedly beating up the football team for making fun of Crissy

"Uhm…yeah" she replied weakly and avoided my gaze

"Now I'm a genuinely nice person…I'm not mean to anyone who hasn't done anything to me and I never use my skills unless there's a good reason…I'm a great friend but have me as your enemy and you're a dead man…got it?" I asked calmly ignoring the fact that Jace showed everyone the video

Everyone in the table nodded their heads and I sighed

"So…you know me but I don't know any of—"

"I'm Kacey" the girl with blue hair said

"I'm Carter" the one with spiky blonde hair said with a smirk

"Lawliet, I know my name's weird…My parents thought it was 'unique'" a guy said. He had pale skin, black hair that went over his eyes and from what I caught, I think his eyes were brown

"My name's Holly. Sorry for being a bitch, I tend to do that" she said and smiled at me

"Speaking of that…why exactly?" I asked suddenly curious

"Some of the new students that we get here are usually preppy bitches who wear the same clothes as us and bring a skateboard around all the time. They pretend like they're one of us and they talk to us like we're their best friends, it's annoying really, if you as—" she stopped and narrowed her eyes at something or rather someone beside me

"Well well well…if it isn't the loser" an all-too-familiar voice said from behind me

"Why hello there, Skank was it?" I shot back and turned to face her

"Very funny, Brooke actually" she corrected me

"Oh okay, get it. So what brings you here…skank?"

"Like, I'm here to tell you to like back away from my Seth-bear" she replied and gave me a stink-eye

"No need to worry skank. I won't be going near him anytime soon…" I paused and she suddenly had a very smug look

"…I can't say the same for him though" I added and she gaped at me

"Like whatever, Seth wouldn't go near you"

"Thanks for letting me in on your opinion, skank" I said nonchalantly and turned to face the table instead of her

"Uhm, like excuse me I'm not done" she said and tapped my shoulder

'**That's it' **inner AD said cracking her knuckles

In one swift movement I grabbed her wrist and stood up. I kicked the chair away and twisted the girl's arm so she had her back to me

"Don't _touch _me" I said in a dangerous tone and gave her a murderous glare. Her eyes started watering and she let out a small cry

"O— Okay" she replied with fear-filled eyes

"Now you will stop bothering me from now on…are we clear?" I asked calmly and tightened my hold

"Yes, please let go of me! It hurts!" she begged

I let go of her arm and kicked her back making her fall onto the floor. Her 2 minions began helping her up

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get out of my sight" I stated looking at my nails

"5…4…3…" I started counting down and the three skanks ran away

'**So much fun' **inner AD sighed with a dreamy look

'_***sigh* Seth…' **_inner Adrianna sighed miserably

'Seth's just another jerk…Imprint my ass'

*o*o*o*o*o*

Chapter 18…I know that Seth's not in this chapter but Chapter 19 will be in Seth's POV though

Uhm, since I haven't had any entries for the contest I think I'm gonna have to make up the characters myself

Well with that said, please review :)

Peace out, pplz


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm ! **

…**Well then, that was long, anyways. Here's Chapter 19, I'm so sorry for the long delay I've been in the Debate Training Camp for the past week so I didn't really get time to update. Anyways, the camp was for two WHOLE weeks **_***cue dramatic groan* **_**I literally could NOT wait for it to END! People kept judging me at first sight, I wanted to yell "I know I'm on the heavy side but you don't have to keep looking at me like I'm a fucking whale that washed up on shore"**

**Anyways, enough with my ranting, here's chappy 19**

**Chapter 19**

**Seth's POV (A/N: YAY!)**

"Mark? I remember AD mentioning someone named Mark but…she said he was dead already" I stated, deep in thought

"AD told you about me?"

"Uhm..yeah" I drawled out

'**Told? More like eavesdropped' **inner Seth scolded me

'Oh shut up, it's the same thing' I countered

'**Uh, no it's not'**

'Uh yes it is'

'**Uh, not it's-'**

'Shut up! There's a vampire in front of me!'

"Guess I should start explaining, huh?" Mark asked and chuckled

"Yeah…you do" I replied in a serious tone

'**Whoa! Serious Seth! I'll back off now'**

**Mark's POV (A/N: haha!...nothing, just felt like randomly laughing)**

"Well…First off, did AD tell you how I died?" I asked the shifter

"Nope" he replied simply, popping the p

"Ok, well, I got shot…by a cop. Adrian and I, along with our group, were spray painting some neat graffiti when suddenly this cop car comes from out of nowhere…We had to get out of there and we had to get out fast…" I started off

_Flashback:_

"_Stop right there! Don't you even dare try to run away!" the cop asked_

'_Whoa! Hold on, is that an 80's porn stache? What a man!' I thought snickering in my mind_

"_Or what copper? You gonna shoot us?" AD asked from beside me with her hands up and in a mocking tone_

'_AD, who would've known that just a few years ago, you were the shy girl who was always alone' I thought silently to myself_

_"If it's necessary, yes!" the cop replied_

'_How would he? We were just a bunch of teenagers' I thought evilly inside my head_

_A smirk crept onto my face as I spotted Gabe behind the unsuspecting 80's porn stache cop. Gabe tapped the cop's shoulders and the minute the cop turned around…man he couldn't have been expecting that_

_We all laughed as the cop tried to revive his sight, the guys took it as their cue to leave. The cop then did something that I didn't expect, he pulled out his gun and AD and I were the only ones left_

_My heart rate increased and everything seemed to move in slow-mo_

'_But he wouldn't fire that! He can't see shit! He won't fire!' I thought frantically inside my head and then…_

_**BANG**_

'_He fired…The cop fucking fired!' I thought angrily and then it struck me_

'_AD!' I thought and looked over to AD who stared wide-eyed and shocked at the cop_

_I looked down as I felt something wet trickle down my chest and gasped_

"_I'm hit" I whispered and clutched my chest as the pain began to build up. AD's head whipped to face me and as soon as she saw me, something flashed in her eyes_

_I felt myself growing weak and I knew I had to lie down. Unawarely though, I began falling and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came_

_I opened them and saw that AD had caught me before I had the chance to completely come in contact with the ground_

_I could hear the cop calling for back-up and I knew that I had to get AD out of there_

"_Shit Mark! You're fucking bleeding!" she yelled at me_

_Normally, I'd be scared shitless but that disappeared when I saw AD's face. She was crying and she stuttered, I knew she hated this side of her and I hated myself more for bringing it out of her_

"_Wow, AD, I think this is the first time I've seen you cry" I said and began coughing up blood_

'_Damn it' I thought silently_

_"Fuck you! We've got to get you to a hospital, NOW!" she yelled at me and continued crying_

'_It's amazing how AD can still be verbally violent at times like these' I thought_

_"It's alright, AD, just go, go before they catch you" I said and reached up to wipe her tears away_

'_Don't cry AD…Please don't cry…I never knew it's hurt me this much seeing you cry' I thought as my heart twisted_

_I didn't even know AD could cry…She just seemed so strong…Even after all she went through, she was always so strong_

_"I can't leave you here like this Mark! You're dying!" she said sobbing_

"_I'll be alright, haven't you heard the moustache cop? He's sending for backup" I joked and laughed weakly, trying to get AD to stop crying_

_"I won't leave you Mark! You're my closest friend! I won't be able to live with myself if I left you here like this!" _

_"It's alright, just go because if you stay and we both get arrested, I'll hate you forever" I told her and began coughing up more blood_

'_Please, AD, go'_

_"Okay, I'll go but you have to promise me that you won't die! Because if you do then I'll tell your parents about how you were the one who egged their house on Halloween 2 years ago" AD threatened me and I couldn't help but smile at her sadly_

'_AD…you and I both know that I'm going to die…you don't have to pretend…it'll only hurt more…'_

_"Ouch, that's mean, AD but I promise" I said and stared at AD_

'_It'll hurt ten-fold when I break that promise, AD…but for you…I'll promise anyway' _

_AD hugged me and I breathed in her scent…vanilla and spray paint… _

_She gave me a peck on the cheek before she began running_

"_Thanks you for everything, AD" I breathed out and closed my eyes, waiting for death to come and take me_

"_Oh my, what a pity…he's dying" I heard a melodic voice say from above me…a guy_

"_Oh dear! Well, what are you doing Xavier? Hurry up and turn him!" another melodic voice said in a panicked tone…a girl this time_

"_Sister, now why would I do that?" the guy asked clearly annoyed_

"_Because brother, I said so" the girl hissed_

_Something told me that they weren't human…that was weird_

"_Johanna, you know very well that I cannot turn him…It would attract far too much unnecessary attention!" the guy hissed back_

"_Xavier…when I was dying, you gave me a chance to live again…I am demanding you as your sister to give him the same chance!"_

"_It's different with you sister, you are my blood…my kin and he…he is but a mere stranger who lies here dying in his own pool of blood"_

'_Well, thanks for stating the obvious, shitlock' I thought_

"_I do NOT care, brother. Just please do this, I cannot stand the thought of leaving him here to die" the girl said and it was silent after that_

"_Fine…but do not come running to me if he turns against you" the guy said bitterly as I felt someone kneel down beside me_

"_I am sorry, young man…but my sister forced me to do this" someone whispered before I felt something sharp pierce through my neck_

_Flashback End_

"So yeah, I woke up after 3 long, painful days and my maker told me that I was a vampire" I said nonchalantly

**Seth's POV**

"And Adrian doesn't know about any of these?" I assured

"I'm afraid not"

"Well, are you going to tell her?" I asked and Mark opened his mouth to answer but…

"Of course, he's going to tell her. She's his best friend" a melodic voice chimed in from my right

I turned my head and saw another vampire. She stood at a good 5'1" and she had black, wavy hair that reached her back

I let out a growl out of instinct

"Relax, little shifter, we shall abscond your territory soon enough. I just came by to tell Mark that Xavier is looking for you…he's going berserk and he's hungry, you know how he gets" the girl said and sighed in disappointment

"Well, tell Xavier that I'll be there in a jiffy" Mark said as the girl looked at him dumbly

"in a second, Johanna" Mark clarified as the girl, Johanna, turned to leave

"Well, you heard her, I'll be going soon…"

"but before I go…how do you know my AD?" he asked and my anger rose

'His AD?'

"Holy crap! You imprinted on her, didn't you?" Mark asked a little bit too over-excited

"I always knew AD was destined for greater things!" Mark said and began twirling around

"Don't you dare hurt AD, mister. She's like the sister I never had" Mark said seriously

"How can I hurt her when she doesn't even want to see my face" I said sadly

"Oh please, AD's like that to everyone that she's ever liked. You must've done something that hurt her and trust me when I say this but the only people that could ever hurt AD are the ones that she cares about"

"Really?" I asked suddenly hopeful

"Yup. Trust me! I AM her best friend after all" Mark said suddenly beside me and patted my back

"And you Seth—"

"Clearwater" I finished

"— Clearwater have gained my trust and respect. I shall help you woo Adrian!" Mark said and struck a pose

'Oh dear God, Adrian was friends with him?' I found myself thinking

**Okay, chapter 19 done! I'll get started on 20 tomorrow…For now, I sleep, haha!**

**Please Review! And the contest is still up, so feel free to enter…please! **

**Okay, ba-bye pplz**


	22. Chapter 20

**Okay guys, chapter 20… man, my head hurts**

**Oh btw, I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter 19, sorry you had to go through that horrible disclaimer-less chapter…I'm horrible!**

**Haha, man I''m weird**

**Disclaimer (Yipee!): Mark!**

**Mark: *pops in with mouthful of ham sandwich*Yup?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Mark: Alright, paramore182 does not own Twilight *spits chunks of what he's eating while speaking***

**Me: Don't talk with your mouth full!**

**Mark: What? You asked to me to do the disclaimer**

**Me: Yeah but— hold on… Where'd you get that ham sandwich?**

**Mark: From the kitchen, why?**

**Me: That was MINE!**

**Mark: RUUNNNN!**

**Chapter 20:**

**Adrian's POV**

"_**Seth!' **_inner Adrianna sobbed dramatically

'**Dear God, someone please shut her up!' **inner AD moaned while massaging her temples

"Hey AD, how's my cousin?" Jace's voice snapped me out of the argument that my two inners were having

"He's fine…his skills in biking improved a whole lot and in spray painting, well…he's doing great for a beginner" I said taking a sip of my rootbeer

"Cool, hey what do y—" he paused and I turned to face him. He seemed to be focused on someone by the cafeteria entrance and he had an evil smirk on his face

"Hold that thought, watch this" he suddenly said with the same evil smirk plastered on his face, following someone with his eyes until his gaze seemed to land on a table nearby

Jace then sat down beside Carter and gave me a look that said 'Watch this'

'**What the hell is he going to do?' **inner AD asked me

'Beats me…hey, where's inner Adrianna?'

'**I don't know, maybe she's catching butterflies or whatever it is that girls do'**

'AD…I don't know to say this but…you're a girl'

'**What? No way! So that would explain these things on my chest!'**

'AD…I'm also kind of flat-chested'

'**Well, still! How come you never told me?'**

'I don't know, you seemed fine not knowing'

'**Oh man…at least now I don't have to worry about liking Seth..*phew*'**

'Oh please, not you too! You like Seth?' I asked frantically

'**What the? Psh, I never said **_**that**_**' **inner AD said and laughed nervously

'You just did' I thought back

'…**You can't prove anything!' **inner AD yelled and disappeared to god-knows-where

"Hey there, Carter!" Jace said in an obnoxiously loud voice as Carter stared at him with a 'wtf' look

"Oh look!" Jace suddenly gasped dramatically

'He's not much of an actor, is he?' I thought to myself as I shook my head

"Is that ROXY walking in?" he yelled yet again and Carter's head snapped up

"Where? Is she looking here? Oh man, please tell me that I look presentable!" Carter said frantically before his eyes finally landed on someone and he let out a dreamy sigh

'**Damn! He looks like one of this chicks in those chick flicks…Not that I watch them, psh' **inner AD exclaimed

Jace sat back down next to me and burst out laughing

"What was that?" I asked Jace

"Hold on" Jace said and stopped laughing. He took a deep breath and looked at me

"You see, our little Carter over there has the biggest crush on that girl over there" he said with his gaze fixated on someone that sat nearby. I followed his train of sight and saw a girl sitting alone at a cafeteria table

She had layered light brown hair which reached a few inches past her shoulders, she was tall from what I could see and she was thin too. Although, she seemed sad

"Her name's Roxy Skyler, she just moved here last year and apparently Carter fell in love with her at first sight…or so he tells me"

"Really, huh?" I clarified as my eyes shifted from Roxy and Carter. Roxy who sat and ate her lunch alone in the cafeteria and Carter who was in love with Roxy but doesn't have the guts to talk to her…

Hmmm, they'd make a great couple

"Wanna help me set them up?" I asked and elbowed Jace lightly. I could see it in my head, Carter and Roxy…their names fit each other

"Hell yeah!..." Jace said and then punched the air

'**Poor air…' **inner AD thought **'…that sucker must've punched pretty hard'**

"…but how?" Jace added with a questioning look

"Just tell Carter to wait for me and Roxy at his car but don't tell him that Roxy's coming and you have to come too, okay?" I rambled…it was a surprise how Jace could've caught all of what I had just said

"Got it boss" Jace said with a salute

"…but how're you going to get Roxy to come with you?"

"Just leave it to me" I said with a sly smirk as I stood up, rootbeer in hand, and made my way towards Roxy

I sat down next to her and she jumped a bit

"Hey" I greeted her happily

"Uhm..hi" she greeted back looking at me suspiciously

"I'm Adrian Nielson but you can call me AD and you are?" I said and extended my hand to her

"Roxy Skyler but you can just call me Roxy" she replied and shook my hand uncomfortably

"Look, don't worry, I don't have ulterior motives or shit like that. You just seem like a really cool chick and I want to be your friend" I said looking her dead in the eye

She looked at me with a 'WTF-did-you-read-my-mind' look

"No, I did not read your mind. I just know what it feels like to be alone and untrusting" I stated bitterly

"Okay…I'm sorry, I'm just used to people talking to me because they need something" she stated

"I know the feeling…Anyways, what's your last class?"

"Uhm…Science, why?"

I grabbed my schedule from my back pocket and scanned it

"Awesome, me too" I said and smiled at her. I gulped the remains of my rootbeer and set it back on tat table with a light thud

"Hey listen, you wanna go grab some munchies after class? Just us and 2 of my friends" I said and looked at her expectantly

"Sure" she replied and smiled back at me

'Now I can see why Carter fell in love with you…maybe she was smiling when he saw her' I thought

"Cool, I'll see you at science then, Roxy" I said at the same time that the bell rang

"You too, AD"

**(A/N: skippy, skippy)**

**-Science-**

I sat in science dozing off every now and then. I stopped listening the moment the teacher started turning into a giant blob of blah, blah and blah

'Huh? What the—? Gibberish, blah, blah, blah' I thought as my eyes grew drowsy and with my mouth slightly open

'**Oh dear God, this is worse than-'**

'…**than…than the worstest thing on the freaking galaxy'**

'Well said, my friend'

'**I am liberating this room of this…this boringness!' **inner AD yelled wearing a suit of armor and riding a…hold on, is that a flying guitar?

'Where the heck did you get that suit?' I thought

***RING***

'**FREEDOM! My fellow men, I have succeeded in my liberation! You may now worship me and make me your almighty King— err Queen'**

'Oh shut up' I told inner AD and in an instant, all of inner AD's props vanished

'**What is this? A girl who dares go against me? Attack her, my violent, non-existant minions!'**

I shook my head and gathered my things. I placed them in my messenger bag and got up from my chair

"You ready to go?" I asked looking at Roxy who was currently gathering her things

"Yup" she said and stood up

**-Outside-**

I walked side by side with Roxy as we went through the doors of the school. I scanned the parking lot for any sign of Jace or Carter. I found Jace leaning against a blue 1965 Chevy Impala SS with black racing stripes running through it and a black C messily painted onto one of the car doors. He was talking to Carter who had his back turned to us

'Hmm, perfect' I thought mischievously in my head

"Hey Roxy, those are my friends over there. By the blue chevy with a C" I said and motioned towards the two. I looked at Roxy's face to see if she'd have a reaction when she saw Carter. Apparently, she did. I could've sworn she went a little red back there

"Them?" she asked looking at Carter

"Yup, the one with curly hair is Jace and the one with spiky blonde hair is—"

"—Carter" Roxy finished

"You know him?" I asked and began walking. Roxy fell a few steps behind but caught up in a matter of seconds

"Sort of" she said as we walked side by side

"Sort of? You mean like 'you-know-his-name-but-you're-not-sure-if-he-knows-yours' sort of or the 'you-kind-of-like-him-so-you-know-his-name' sort of" I asked her casually

"Both" she blurted out in the same casual tone

"So you like Carter, eh?" I asked her as we began getting closer

"U— Uhmm…I— I guess…" she stuttered and looked down at her feet

"Who knows, maybe he likes you" I whispered into her ear as we reached Jace

"Jace, Carter" I greeted them with a nod and gave Jace a knowing smirk

"Hey AD" Jace greeted me back and flashed me the same knowing smirk

"Oh hey, I forgot to mention. I brought a friend to come with us, is it alright?" I asked feigning innocence

"It's alright. Who is i—" Carter asked as he turned around to face us

"Carter meet Roxy, Roxy meet Carter" I said as Carter's jaws seemed to have dropped as soon as he saw Roxy

Roxy looked up and saw Carter staring at her with his mouth slightly apart, with a mixed look of adoration and caring on his face. I watched as Roxy tried to look anywhere other than Carter, all the while hiding the blush forming on her face

"…And this is Jace, let's go" I said quickly and patted Carter's back

I got in the backseat with Jace following suite and we both watched as Carter gave Roxy an awkward smile

"Guess we should get in" I heard Carter say and opened the car door by the drivers side. Roxy nodded in approval and began walking towards the passenger's side

I leaned over and slapped Carter's hand. He, in return, looked at me with a surprised expression

"Open the door for her, you idiot!" I whisper yelled at him and he stared at me with a confused look

"Oh for the love of Christ, open the goddamn door for her!" I said raising my voice in panic as Roxy neared the passenger side

Carter, who finally got the message, sprinted towards the other side of the car and opened the door much to the surprise of Roxy who currently probably had no idea what the hell had just happened

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Roxy blushed at Carter's actions. Carter walked around yet again and then got in the drivers seat, his face was flushed and he kept trying to sneak glances at Roxy

"Let's Go!" Jace suddenly yelled and the three of us jumped. I slapped the back of his head out of annoyance

*o*o*o*o*o*

"I can't get your smile out of my mind" I sang along to the verse

"I can't get **her **out of my mind" Jace sang the echo, changing the lyrics

"I think about **her **eyes all the time" Jace and I sang together as Carter blushed different shades of red

"Beautiful but she doesn't even try" I sang and Carter sneaked a glance at Roxy who was currently looking outside

"Now they're speechless, over the edge they're just breathless, they never thought that they'd catch this. Lovebug again" Jace and I sang together, changing the lyrics so that it'd make an obnoxious referral to Carter and Roxy

"Hopeless, head over heels for each other, obviously they both got hit, by the lovebug again" I sang as Carter and Roxy blushed all the different shades of red possible

"Don't you just **love **this song, AD?" Jace asked

"But of course. You know what really goes with it? Two people who like each other, maybe even **love **each other" I said, dropping a humungous hint

"Hey Carter, do you **love** someone?" Jace asked tapping Carter's shoulders

"Sort of…" Carter replied and looked at Roxy

"How about you, Roxy?" I asked her and turned her head up to face me

"I guess…" Roxy replied and I could've sworn her eyes lingered on Carter before she turned again to face the front

"What about you, Jace?" Carter asked and cleared his throat, clearly still embarrassed

"Of ocurse, man. I love Kacey, you know that! We've been going out for a year" Jace said with a smitten look

'So, that'd explain why I sensed some jealousy from her when we first met' I thought

"What about you, AD?" Roxy asked quietly as soon as Jace stopped talking

"Well. I don't know" I said nonchalantly as my thoughts drifted to Seth

And then, it dawned on me…No wonder I got hurt so bad…

I'm in love with Seth…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

***gasps***

**AD loves Seth! Will AD tell Seth? Or will she choose to let her pride get the better of her? Moreover, how does Mark plan on helping Seth? Will Carter and Roxy end up together? Find out in the next chapter of I'm just messed up**

…

**Wow, that sounded like a really weird tv show. Well, anyways thanks to mysticrox123 for being a character in this one**

**READ THE FF:**

**By the way, updates on the contest:**

**I'm going to change the req. since I think it seems too hard. Instead of making a one-shot, if you have facebook then do this:**

******http :/ www . facebook . com/pages/Paramore182/163476720379913 ** ** (remove spaces)**

**like the link above and post on the wall, a line that AD might possibly say. The one that gets the most likes on their post wins**

**For example: "Holy mcfrigging crackernuts" "I really love Seth" or something like that**

**It can be funny or romantic or anything you want it to be**

**For those who don't have facebook, just leave your entries in the review section and I'll post it on facebook for you**

**1****st**** place will be Mark's love interest**

**2****nd**** place will be an OC werewolfs imprint**

**3****rd**** place will be Lawliet's girlfriend(he's in chapter 18, I think)**

**Anyways please review! And please enter the contest! My readers, I love you 3**


	23. Chapter 21

**I just realized that it's been like a GAZILLION years since I updated this story and I just wanted to say that….**

**I AM SO EFFING SORRY!**

**Gah! I seriously don't know what happened but I guess I was so preoccupied with school that I just completely forgot about this story!**

_***mutters to self***_**I will never ever forget this story**

**Voice in my head: Why'd you forget it in the first place?**

**Because I'm forgetfuuuulll **_***wails loudly as tissues magically appear***_

**AD: Well, at least she's still as crazy as ever**

**DISCLAIMER (I missed writing this let's see if I've still got it): **

**Dudes: Open up! We have a warrant!**

**Me: **_***covered with sweat* **_**Just open it you fragment of my colourful imagination!**

**Inner AD: Nah! It's cool when they break in!**

_***Dudes break in and make super awesome pose***_

**Me and Inner AD: OH DEAR GOD THAT IS SO AWESOME!**

**Leader Dude: **_***takes of sunglasses* **_**paramore182 does not own twilight**

**Me: Mark?**

**Leader Dude: **_***quickly puts sunglasses back on* **_**Who is this Mark you speak of? Is he the handsome dude from your story?**

**Me: You are SO dead! **_***door slowly closes***_

**Chapter 21(a/n: READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY, that is all thank you)**

"Guys, we should so totally eat at that new cafe that opened up!" Jace said enthusiastically initiating step 1 of our ultra-grand-Carter-and-Roxy-hook-up-plan otherwise known as UGCARHUP!

'**Yeah, that doesn't really make any sense' **inner AD said criticizing my acronym-making skills

'Nobody likes a judge, inner AD' I thought back

'**Where'd you get that one from?' **inner AD shot back with a smirk

'Your mom!'

'**Oh hell no! You want to talk about mothers? Oh let's go!' **inner AD yelled

'Shut it! It's my turn!'

I took Jace's phone as he handed it to me and began reading my line out loud

"Whatever floats your boat…" as soon as the words left my mouth I turned to Jace and gave him a look that said 'seriously? Whatever floats your effing boat?'

He just shrugged and motioned for me to continue

I slapped my forehead but continued reading nonetheless

"What about CAR?" I continued

"What is this CAR you speak of?" Carter asked eyeing us through the rear view mirror

"Well, you know, the one we're in now…It's a car" Jace joked and laughed…alone

I face palmed as Jace's tragic attempt at a joke exploded into tiny bits if pieces that people buried a thousand feet underground

"Oh man…tough crowd" I heard him mutter

"CAR stands for Carter and Roxy. Your names are a mouthful… gestures to—" I stopped myself realizing I was reading Jace's comments about him wanting me to gesture to my mouth when saying mouthful…

'He could've put that line in a parenthesis or something…'

'Jace, you are an idiot' I thought and made a mental note to myself that Jace should never ever write a script

"gestures to?" Carter pressed on as if he was on to something

"gestures to the fact that we always switch some of the letters" I said immediately saving my arse

"Really now, AD? Really now? How do you switch our names then?" Carter asked as the atmosphere grew tense

"Rarter and Coxy!" Jace said with a huge grin on his face. I face palmed dramatically as Carter gave out an "mmhmm.."

*o*o*o*o*

"The Black Wolf...now if I opened up a café I wouldn't think of the name 'The Black Wolf" Jace said and made air quotations

"I'd probably think of something like…."

"The Café" Jace breathed out and did the dramatic presentation of titles using the hands thingy

"Very original, Jace" Carter said sarcastically

My face scrunched up when I noticed that Roxy wasn't with Carter and Jace. I looked behind me and saw Roxy staring off into space

"Hey Roxy, you coming?" I half-yelled as she snapped out of her trance-like state

"Yeah, coming!" she said and ran towards me

'Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen inside that café?' I thought to myself as we neared the small café

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Did it suck? It's been WAY too long. Anyways I'm sorry that it's so short guys! I still have school tomorrow and me needs to go sleep. But I promise that I will update longer and hopefully better chapters by this week. **

**Winners of the contest:**

**1****st**** place: twihard135**

**2****nd**** place:** **DominiqueSkyCullen98**

**3****rd**** place info: Well, for 3****rd**** place I will be writing down all the names of all the users who have either favorited/story alerted/reviewed my story and then I will be drawing lots as to who gets 3****rd**** place**

**But that's not all! (God I feel like one of those horrible tv ads)**

**I am opening slots for any of you who are interested to be in the story**

**All you have to do is send me a pm or email me your character details and I will do the rest**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Family/Past/Information:  
Other:**

**E-mail is: paramore182 (at) yahoo . com**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
